A Little Bit Of Fluff
by Ecanus
Summary: Aang returns to the South Pole after being away for two years, He has every intention of telling Katara how he really feels about her but things keep getting in the way. AK SM
1. News from Home

_Prolog _

The war has ended. Fire Lord Ozai has been successfully defeated by a then 14 year old Aang. However the end of the war does not mean that the Avatar's duties are over. The war has left many towns and villages in shambles and most of the people still do not trust the Fire nation. It is up to the Avatar to bring the world back into balance. With the help of Katara and Sokka, Aang travels the world helping each nation to recover and to restore worldwide peace. It is a long and arduous mission but it must be done. For four years the trio travels the world attempting to attain Aang's ultimate goal of a peace agreement between the three remaining nations. Right now they are on the island of Kyoshi in the middle of rebuilding their town while a now 18 year old Aang is trying his hand at politics with the leader of Kyoshi.

**Chapter 1 News from Home**

Katara sat on the beach of Kyoshi Island looking out at the vast sea. She sighed heavily in content as she thought about the many months of hard work that she, Aang and Sokka had spent on the island helping the villagers to rebuild their war ravaged town. Now that it was complete she imagined that the three of them would be leaving the island fairly soon.

"Hey Katara," came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Aang approaching her.

"Hey Aang," she said smiling at him. He walked up to his best friend and sat down beside her. He dropped his staff at his side, stretched out on the sand and folded his arms behind his head. Katara studied the boy as he lay comfortably beside her, how much he had changed since her and Sokka had discovered him trapped in the iceberg. He was much taller now, slightly more muscular and quite handsome.

"What a beautiful day," he sighed as he stared up at the puffy white clouds. He then turned to face Katara, "absolutely beautiful." Katara looked back at him and smiled.

"So how did your meeting with Chief Rygatu go", she asked curiously

"Huh, oh uh, it went great," he said grinning, "It wasn't easy but I finally convinced him to sign the peace treaty with the Fire Nation."

"I'm not surprised that it took so long," Katara replied, "after all they have been at war with the Fire Nation for so many years, it can't be very easy to just let all of that go." Aang sighed looking back up into the sky.

"Yeah", he agreed, "I guess you're right, it's a good thing I'm so skilled at negotiating huh Katara." Aang's boasting was suddenly interrupted by giggling. "What?" he questioned smiling at her.

"Oh nothing, I just think Sokka's ego might be rubbing off on you."

"What! ego, oh man that was a low blow," Aang laughed.

"I'm sorry," Katara said covering her mouth as she giggled, "I couldn't help myself." Aang felt his heart beat furiously as he watched her laugh, her whole face lit up, she was absolutely beautiful and the vision of her made his heart melt.

"So you think you're funny do ya," Aang said developing a mischievous look in his eye, "I'll show you funny." Out of nowhere Aang tackled Katara and started tickling her sides making her laugh even more.

"N-No fair," she laughed, "I-I wasn't r-ready"

Suddenly Aang was hit with a water whip that knocked him to the ground. Katara immediately jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. His face flushed a little as she held his arms up over his head in the sand.

"Ahh the water whip," Aang sighed as he looked up at her smiling, "how is it that you get me with that move every time?"

"What can I say Aang," she boasted, "I guess I'm just the superior bender."

Aang breathed in as she spoke holding the air in his lungs for a moment; before Katara realized what he was doing he released the pent up air creating a powerful air stream that flung Katara off of him. He then grabbed a hold of her and flipped her over pinning her to the ground.

"Superior huh," he laughed. Katara just looked up at him and burst into laughter. Upon seeing her laughing so hard, Aang could no longer contain his own laughter. Aang released her arms and rolled off of her. The two lay in the sand side by side laughing hysterically.

"Are you two flirting again," Sokka yelled, out of nowhere. Katara sat up immediately. "Sokka, we were not flirting…we were just brushing up on our bending skills", she replied blushing a little.

"Yeah Sokka," Aang said mockingly, "honestly where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Whatever", Sokka answered, "deny it all you want, it's so obvious you're in looooove." Sokka made a kissing face as he teased the two. Both Aang and Katara blushed profusely.

"Oh shut-up Sokka, you are so annoying sometimes."

"I'm your brother Katara, it is my job to annoy you," Sokka paused, "Look, I just wanted to let you guys know that Chief Rygatu is planning a feast tonight to celebrate the completion of the village and we just _happen_ to be the guests of honor." Sokka's face gleamed at the idea of a feast in his honor. "Do you think they'll have steak?" he asked, his mouth starting to water.

"Yuk, I hope not," Aang replied.

"Listen here Mr. _I don't eat meat_, you don't know what you're missing," Sokka exclaimed.

"Come on guys," Katara interrupted, "let's get back to the village."

* * *

As the three arrived back at the village they were approached by Suki.

"Avatar Aang," she said bowing her head, "Chief Rygatu requests a word with you."

"Oh, okay," he answered, "Sokka, Katara, I'll see you guys later."

"See you later _Sokka_," Suki said smiling in his direction before she turned to walk away.

"Uh, see ya Suki," Sokka replied, blushing a little. He turned to see Katara smirking at him.

"What?" he exclaimed defensively.

"_Nothing_," she replied innocently.

* * *

Aang entered Rygatu's chambers, "Chief Rygatu," he said bowing his head in respect, "you wanted to see me."

"Avatar Aang," Rygatu replied bowing his head in return, "Yes, it seems that we have received a message for you from the Southern water tribe." He handed Aang a rolled up piece of parchment paper.

"The Southern Water Tribe," Aang questioned taking the scroll from Rygatu. He immediately unrolled it and began reading.

"Is everything alright Avatar Aang," Rygatu asked noticing the look of concern on Aang's face.

"No," Aang frowned, "it's not, I have to go to my friends Rygatu; this message concerns them." Aang bowed again before he turned to leave, "I'm sorry, I'll explain later."

* * *

He found Katara outside of the hut that the trio had been staying in. She was sitting peacefully, mending a broken basket and humming to herself. He gazed at her sadly, she looked so content, which made Aang feel even guiltier about having to bring her bad news from home. Aang sighed deeply as he approached her.

"Aang, you're back," Katara said cheerfully, "what was the meeti….," she paused as she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong Aang," she exclaimed, "what's happened?" Aang hung his head and slowly headed in her direction.

"Katara, I…," he paused and looked up at her wishing he could avoid causing her any anguish. He sighed heavily before continuing.

"We received a message from the South Pole," he paused, "it's your father, he's very sick, it doesn't look good." He paused again noticing the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry Katara," he said softly.

"Oh, Aang," she sobbed as she threw her arms around him. Aang hugged her tightly.

"It will be okay Katara, I promise." He held her tighter as she cried on his shoulder. "We'll leave for the South Pole tonight," he said, "and with Appa we should be there by tomorrow." He gently wiped her tears away and gazed into her deep blue eyes, it pained him to see those eyes filled with such sorrow.

"Aang," she said softly wiping the tears from her eyes, "we have to tell Sokka." Aang nodded and the two of them went off to find him.

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

It was quiet as Katara and Sokka packed up their things onto Appa's saddle. Katara watched Sokka closely as he worked. He had said nothing since he learned of their father's illness and it made her worry.

"Where's Aang," Sokka asked suddenly, catching Katara off guard.

"He's apologizing to Chief Rygatu because we have to leave so soon," she replied softly. Just then Aang approached the bison.

"Well," he sighed, "we should head out now if we want to make it to the South Pole by tomorrow night…is Appa all set?"

"All set Aang," Sokka replied dryly, "let's go home." With that Aang leapt onto Appa and grabbed hold of the reigns.

"Alright boy, Yip, Yip."

To be continued….


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter 2 Goodbye **

Aang sighed as he watched the sun set over the frozen landscape, projecting a rosy pink hue onto the ice. It had been two weeks since the trio had arrived at the South Pole and Aang knew that the time was nearing for him to leave, with or without his companions. There was still much work that lay ahead of him. As he sat lost in his thoughts a hand gently touched him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Katara standing over him. She gracefully sat down beside him and slipped her hand in his.

"How is he," Aang asked her, referring to her father.

"He's…better," she replied softly, "I think it helps that Sokka and I are here." Aang looked away from her for a moment; he knew what she had come here to say.

"Aang, this isn't very easy," she paused looking away from him and down at the ground, "but I think that we should stay here until father is well again." Aang could feel his heart drop to his stomach as she spoke.

"I know," she paused, "that you have to leave to complete your mission, and I don't want you to put anything on hold because of me and Sokka; we will be fine here, it's the rest of the world that needs you." She paused again, "you can't let them down Aang." Aang sighed and put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. He wanted so badly to kiss her and tell her that he loved her and needed her, but he restrained himself, it wouldn't be fair to her to unload all his feelings when she already had so much to deal with.

* * *

The next day, as Aang loaded supplies onto Appa, he couldn't help but feel a little empty inside. This would be the first time in six years that he and Appa would be taking off alone. Aang floated down from Appa's saddle and affectionately patted the old beast on the chin, "It's going to be a long journey boy."

"Aang", a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned to see Katara. His heart fluttered for a moment, as it always did when he saw her, but this time it was followed by an unavoidable ache in his chest. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her everyday.

"Aang, I wanted to say goodbye to you before you left, and I also wanted to give you this," Katara pressed a fur blanket to Aang's chest. He reached up for the blanket but caught hold of Katara's hand before she had time to pull it away. Her face flushed slightly, "The blanket is to keep you warm when you are flying on Appa at night or when it's cold." Aang smiled sadly at her. She always thought of him, his safety, his needs, how could he possibly be without her.

"This doesn't feel right Katara," Aang said turning quickly away to conceal the pain it was causing him to leave her, "maybe I should stay here with you and Sokka until your father recovers, and then we can leave together………you and I and Sokka."

"You can't Aang, you have a duty to fulfill, the world needs you now, Sokka and I won't stand in the way of your mission."

"Then come with me Katara," Aang implored taking her by the hand once more, but even as he said it he felt the selfishness of his own words. Of course she couldn't leave her father in his time of need. Their parting was inevitable and Aang's heart broke with the realization.

"I can't Aang, you know I can't, my father needs me," tears began to well up in Katara's eyes as she spoke, "I just….,"

"I know," Aang said softly, "I'm sorry I'm only thinking of myself when I should be thinking about the people that need you and the rest of the world for that matter."

"You don't have to apologize Aang, I know how you feel," she paused, "Listen I would give anything to just hop on Appa right now and just fly away with you, but my obligation right now is to my father, and yours is to bring hope to the world." Aang turned away from her and gazed out at the frozen landscape before him. He knew everything she was saying was true. Katara slowly slipped her arm around him, as she did so many times before to comfort him.

"You know," she said, "this isn't really goodbye Aang, we will be together again. My father _is_ getting better, and should be back to himself within a year, and once the nations have reached a peace agreement you will be free to come back and see us." Aang turned to her and smiled weakly; she was always filled with such unwavering hope.

"I know, you're right", he said "It's just that we have been traveling together for so long...I–I just can't imagine it all without you there with me."

"Me either Aang," she said sadly.

"Hey you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to me were ya Aang," Sokka said as he walked towards the two of them.

"Of course not", Aang replied giving Sokka a smile, and reaching his hand out to him.

"Good luck Aang," Sokka said as the two shook hands. "It certainly won't be the same around here without you."

"And it won't be the same without you two either," Aang replied, glancing at Katara.

"Well I guess this is it," Aang sighed, looking at both of them now, "Good luck with your father, I hope he gets well soon and I guess I'll see you guys later." With that Aang jumped up on Appa, "Yip, Yip," he yelled then turned to wave to his friends as Appa took off.

_To be continued _


	3. Peace at Last

**Chapter 3- Peace at Last**

_(2 years later)_

Aang stood in front of the mirror in his chambers practicing the speech that he would be giving to the leaders of the nations in only a few short hours as Momo watched curiously. He was pacing back and forth as he went over each line. "Don't be nervous," he thought to himself, "you just have to get through this banquet." He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened and Fire Lord Zuko walked in.

"Avatar Aang," he said bowing his head.

Aang bowed in response, "Lord Zuko."

"Well I don't know how you managed it Avatar, but somehow you succeeded in gathering all of the world leaders at the Fire Nation capitol."

"Give yourself some credit Zuko," Aang replied with a grin, "after all it's your leadership that convinced them to trust the Fire Nation again." Zuko looked at Aang in surprise; it wasn't that long ago after all that he had been relentlessly chasing the young Avatar. It honored him greatly that after everything Aang still felt that he was a great leader.

"I only wish my Uncle could witness this," Zuko stated as he gazed out the window.

"He would be proud Zuko," Aang replied.

"I'll leave you to prepare," Zuko said turning to leave, "See you there."

"Wouldn't miss it", Aang answered.

* * *

A few hours later Aang was standing at the entrance of a grand banquet hall. "Well, this is it," he thought to himself, "This is the moment that we've been working so hard for." He gazed upon earth benders, water benders, and fire benders all in the same room, with the same goal.

"It's an historical moment," Zuko stated coming up next to Aang, "Are you nervous?"

"Considering that the speech I'm about to give will decide the future of the world… just a little," Aang replied.

Zuko smiled at the Avatar's response, "Come on, it's time to start." The two walked into the banquet hall side by side. The people stood as they entered. Zuko took the seat at the head of the table and Aang sat in the chair next to him. Zuko raised his hand and motioned for everyone else to sit as well. After a small moment of silence Zuko stood.

"I am truly honored that all of you have attended this important meeting; a meeting that will decide the fate of this world and its future generations. With your help this day will be remembered by all as the day that the nations came together to unite the world in peace," Zuko was met by a thunderous applause that echoed throughout the room. He then motioned for Aang to stand and present his speech .As Aang stood, he looked around the room at each face, he could feel his heart beating hard and he closed his eyes for a moment before he began to speak.

"It has been a long hard road to this destination. I know that each and every one you have felt the strains of war. Some of you have lost family, some have lost friends, and some have even lost their homes. But it is important that we do not dwell on the things that we have lost. Instead we must focus on what we are about to gain. We must look forward to a better life. Now is the time for us to come together in unity, putting our hate and anger aside. We must start to put the pieces back into place and work for a better tomorrow. At times it may feel like too much, the loss might be too great, but we must not lose hope. The goal of peace will be worth it in the end. What better way do we have to honor those that were lost than to ensure the hope of the future. It is our job, our responsibility to provide future generations with a better existence then we have known. Together, we will become the founders of a new world." When Aang was finished he was met by a standing ovation. Zuko smiled at the reaction of the crowd.

"We have succeeded Avatar Aang," he said triumphantly, he then motioned for two of his guards to bring forward a large scroll.

"This treaty," Zuko announced, "is a promise between our nations to maintain a peaceful alliance, by signing you commit yourself and your people to the cause of peace; please come forward one at a time and sign." Zuko then unrolled the scroll before them. Aang looked on smiling, shaking each of their hands as they approached. When they all had returned to their seats Zuko stood to address them.

"This is a truly historic moment, now let the feast begin." Everyone began to cheer in response.

* * *

Later on that night, Aang stood on the balcony of the palace, looking off into the distance.

"We did it Katara," he whispered softly into the starry night sky, "I only wish you could be here."

"I would think that after such a momentous victory that you would be celebrating Aang," Zuko said approaching from behind.

"I just wish my friends could have been here to see it," Aang replied sadly, he turned to face Zuko who now stood beside him gazing out into the night sky.

"If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be standing here right now, I'd still be trapped in that ice berg."

"I understand how you feel," Zuko replied thinking of his uncle Iroh, "I know that I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for my uncle." Zuko paused. "So Avatar," he said changing the subject, "where will you go from here?" Aang turned and looked out into the distance.

"I think it's about time I got back to my family, two years is a long time to have been away," Aang sighed.

"Well I wish you luck in your travels Avatar," Zuko replied turning to walk away.

"Zuko," Aang called out, "After everything that we have been through, I'm glad that we have become friends." Zuko turned and bowed his head to Aang.

"I'm honored that you consider me your friend, Aang," he replied. The next day Aang set off for the long journey back to the South Pole.

* * *

Katara stood on the glaciers edge watching a small group of benders from the North pack a canoe with supplies. She was there to say goodbye to a handsome young man named Takashi. He had befriended her not long after Aang had left.

"Here I am again"' she thought to herself, "saying goodbye to another good friend." She sighed as her mind once again drifted to Aang.

"I wonder if he'll ever come back," she thought to herself. Just than, Takashi came walking towards her.

"I'm glad you came to see me before I left," he said softly, gazing at her.

"Well," she said smiling, "you know I would never let you leave without saying goodbye." Takashi caressed her face with his mittened hand and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I promise I'll be back before you even have time to miss me," he said.

"I'm holding you to that," Katara replied with a wink. Takashi laughed as he picked up his bag and headed to the canoe.

"Be careful," she yelled after him waving. Takashi just smiled and waved. After the small vessel had gotten far enough away that she could barely see it on the horizon Katara turned and headed back home.

When she arrived home she was greeted by Sokka, who had been sitting down polishing his boomerang.

"Hey Katara," he said without looking up.

"Hey Sokka," she sighed flopping down in a cushioned chair, "where is Dad?"

"He went fishing with a few of the guys," he said looking at his reflection in the boomerang.

"Fishing," Katara questioned looking to Sokka in surprise.

"Hey just cause the man can't walk doesn't mean he can't go fishing," Sokka replied.

"No, I didn't mean, I'm just surprised is all," Katara said, "It's been so long since he's gone out of the house…how come you didn't go Sokka?"

"_Well_… I kinda promised Myoshi that I would spend some time with her today," he replied.

"Ahh," she said, "The old ball and chain beckons."

"What?" he exclaimed looking up at her finally, "what about you Katara, gettin' all smoochy with Takashi."

"Takashi is just my friend," Katara exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah your _boy_-friend," he laughed.

"Oh shut-up Sokka," she said rolling her eyes as she got up to leave. She knew that her brother was only trying to annoy her, but sometimes he just went a little overboard. She couldn't help but think about what he had said though. It was, after all, quite obvious to her that Takashi wanted to be more then friends but for some reason she just didn't think of him in that way. She sighed as she muddled through her thoughts; she cared about Takashi a great deal. He was by her side the entire time that her father was sick, offering her a shoulder to cry on and comforting words whenever she was in need of it. Her father absolutely adored him, and treated him as one of the family.

"I wish Aang was here," she thought to herself. She missed him terribly and it was moments like these that she longed to have him around to talk to.

To be continued


	4. Home Again

**Chapter 4 Home again**

It was early morning and the sky was still a dark purple hue. As the sun struggled to rise over the distant horizon the world was momentarily caught in the midst of the timeless battle between night and day. At this moment when most of the world's inhabitants were serenely unaware; lost amongst their dreams, a giant white bison streaked across the gently lightening sky.

Aang lifted his heavy eyelids and strained to see if they were anywhere near the Southern water tribe village. Appa groaned deeply beneath him, letting Aang know that he was tired of flying and desperately needed a break. Aang patted his old friend on the head apologetically.

"I know buddy we're almost there, just stay with me a little longer." The icy cold wind began to blow and Aang shivered.

"We are going to have to get used to this cold air again Appa". Aang reached for a heavy fur blanket that was neatly folded on Appa's saddle, inadvertently waking Momo who had been curled up in between its folds.

"Sorry Momo, but you have fur; I think I need this a little more than you do". As Aang wrapped the warm, fluffy blanket around his body, he began to think about Katara. He thought back to the day that she had given him the blanket, the day that he had left her. Aang sighed heavily at the far off memory. How much he missed her. Suddenly Momo leapt onto his shoulder in an attempt to reclaim the warm blanket that Aang had taken from him. Aang laughed at his small friend's antics.

"Come here Momo," Aang said offering the lemur his lap as a temporary sleeping spot. Momo happily obliged, curling up into a ball and falling asleep instantly as Aang stroked his ears. "I cant' believe we've been away for two whole years Momo, I can't wait to see her again…….

* * *

It was still very early in the morning and the sun was just coming up over the horizon. Katara sat quietly by the waters edge gazing up at the fading stars.

"I should really get back, before anyone misses me", she thought to herself. More and more Katara had been going off to be alone which made her father worry about her. She appreciated his concern but at the same time she felt almost suffocated by it. She closed her eyes, lay back in the snow and tried to remember the feeling of flying on Appa. She had felt so free when she was traveling around the world with the Avatar, now she just felt trapped. Katara sighed feeling a little guilty. She loved her village dearly but it just wasn't the same as it was before. Somehow she didn't feel that she belonged there anymore. Katara opened her eyes and stared up into the rosy pink sky above her. It was so beautiful and yet it made her feel so very lonely. It seemed as if all the people that she had ever cared for eventually left her, her mother, Gran Gran had passed away only a year ago, Aang had left to complete his mission, and now Takashi had just left for the North Pole to help his family. Katara sat up and sighed heavily, she knew it was selfish of her to feel like this, after all she still had Sokka and her father; some people were left with no family after the war. Besides both Aang and Takashi _were_ still living, it's not like they could never return. She stood abruptly and began pushing and pulling the water again, attempting to push her troubled thoughts away from her mind. She no longer cared whether her father was worried about her or not she wasn't going back until she was good and ready.

* * *

Aang sat silently atop Appa, scanning the horizon for evidence of the Water tribe village. "We've got to be close Appa," Aang said, "I can feel it." Just then Aang caught a glimpse of a narrow pillar of smoke rising in the distance. Aang jumped up excitedly, forgetting about poor Momo on his lap. The lemur, whom until this point had been sleeping peacefully, was completely thrown off of Appa altogether.

"Woops, sorry Momo, it's a good thing you can fly though," Aang chuckled. "Appa I see smoke from a campfire up ahead that must mean the village is that way," he said as he steered the bison in the direction of the smoke, "Lets go Appa, Yip Yip!"

As they approached the patch of glacier that they were heading towards, Aang could just make out the outline of the village.

"Ha, ha, yeah Appa we finally made it, I promise as soon as we land you can sleep as long as you want, and I will personally make sure that you get all the hay you want too!"

They reached the village within the hour and the sky was just beginning to lighten. Aang could see the smallest bit of sun just starting to rise, giving the horizon a beautiful rosy glow. "They probably aren't even up yet," Aang thought to himself, "I really don't want to wake them with my arrival." With this in mind he decided it was best to land Appa just outside the village. Then he would make his way over to the village on foot. They landed on the edge of the glacier behind a large chunk of ice. Aang wanted to make sure that nobody would spot him too soon. Aang floated down from the bison followed by Momo but as soon as his feet touched earth he began pacing, being suddenly overcome by an extreme case of nervousness. His heart was beating so hard that it felt as if it might come right through his chest, and his stomach was twisting up in knots.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself, "what am I so nervous about, it's not like she's a different person; I mean this is Katara we're talking about…she's my friend… my best friend." Aang sighed and sat down next to Momo. "Who am I kidding Momo?" he asked, "I should just tell her how I really feel, it's about time don't you think." Aang looked up at Momo who just blinked in response. "I'm only about two years late," Aang thought to himself. He flopped down upon the snow and gazed up at the now pinkish purple sky his mind completely immersed in thoughts of Katara.

Suddenly Aang was distracted by a huge splash. He sat up quickly thinking maybe Appa had jumped into the ocean. He looked over at the bison, nope sound asleep.

"What do you think that was Momo" Aang asked. Just then another splash was heard. "I think it came from this direction, let's go check it out." Momo leapt onto Aang's shoulder and he began climbing a large chunk of ice that was nearby. Upon reaching the top, Aang peered silently over the edge to get a glimpse of whatever was causing the noise without it getting a glimpse of him. Out of nowhere a large tower of water rose up into the air and then fell back into the sea. "A water bender," Aang whispered to Momo. He moved up farther to see directly below him. Far below a young woman stood upon the thick ice of the glacier, practicing some very intricate water bending moves. Her back was facing Aang, but he could see her clearly. She paused momentarily to catch her breath, gently tucking a loose strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. He gazed curiously in her direction. A traditional blue kimono covered her slender form and her dark brown hair was tied back in a long braid that shimmered in the moonlight as she moved. Once she had regained her composure she shifted her stance to an attack mode. Aang stared in amazement at the sheer concentration that she possessed, his eyes followed her every movement. She raised her arms beckoning the water to come to her. Immediately the ocean reacted, a wave of water rising into the air at her command. She pulled a stream of water forward from the wave and then bringing her arms abruptly inward she pulled the stream toward her. The element encircled her slender body sparkling elegantly in the moonlight. Aang gazed in awe at the young benders ease with the element. Her movements were fluid and graceful and yet somehow they seemed familiar.

"It can't be her," he thought to himself, "can it?" Just as the thought had entered his mind the young woman sat down on the ice out of breath.

"Where are you Aang," she called out into the chilled ocean air, she then lay back into the snow taking a much needed rest. Upon hearing his own name Aang's heart nearly stopped in his chest. He was suddenly frozen in place watching her from a distance as he had so many times before. Aang's gaze was suddenly broken by the sight of a small white creature running along the beach toward Katara.

"Oh no….Momo," Aang whispered in a panic as he watched the lemur ruin his element of surprise, "Just great!"

Katara had just closed her eyes and was quite nearly ready to fall asleep, when she felt a small hand tugging at her sleeve.

"Not now Momo," she said, "Momo!" Katara quickly sat up to see if Momo was really there or if she had only been dreaming. She looked around to see an empty beach, when out of nowhere the lemur flew into her arms.

"Momo…oh it is you, oh I missed you boy," she laughed, petting him affectionately, "but…if you're here that must mean…."

"That I'm here too," said a voice from behind her

Katara turned around abruptly to see Aang standing before her, he looked a little different then the 18 year old boy she remembered, he was a little taller and his boyish features had matured, but he still had those big gray eyes and infectious smile that she had remembered to fondly

"Aang," she gasped, "is that really you."

"Sure is," Aang smiled at her, "well the last time I checked I was still me anyway." Before Aang could think of any thing else to say Katara ran toward him and into his arms, knocking him completely over. They fell to the ground laughing.

"I missed you so much Aang."

"I missed you too Katara." The two of them lay in the snow gazing at each other for a moment as Katara reached over to touch his face.

"It is you…you're really here," she whispered softly. Aang felt his face flush and he quickly sat up.

"Yeah, it's me alright." he said rubbing his head to conceal his red face. He looked back at Katara, she had changed slightly, she looked more grown up then she had before he left, and if it was possible even more beautiful. He could feel his stomach doing flip flops on itself.

"How did I ever leave her," he thought to himself. Katara then moved closer to Aang weaving her arm into his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was your journey, you have to tell me everything you did, I have even more to tell you…"

Aang just smiled at her as she spoke, "same old Katara," he thought to himself.

_To be continued_


	5. Takashi

**Chapter 5 Takashi**

Takashi sat alone on the Southern wall of the Northern Water tribe city, gazing silently out to sea. As he sat, he diligently continued carving an intricate design into a small piece of silver with his water tribe pocket knife. Occasionally he paused blowing the excess silver flakes from its surface and held it up to eye level, meticulously inspecting the progress of the intricate design.

"Takashi my boy," a voice suddenly interrupted his work. The young man turned to find his uncle, Master Paku standing beside him. "Your brother is looking for you."

"I'll be right there Uncle," he sighed turning back to the horizon Master Paku leaned against the wall next to his nephew.

"Home is not always where the heart is, is it Takashi," he said softly. Takashi just turned to his uncle and sighed. "By the way your eyes are glued on the southern horizon, I take it you met girl in our sister tribe. Takashi smiled slightly and blushed a little.

"Well…" Master Paku suddenly caught a glimpse of the small shining piece of metal hidden in Takashi's hand.

"And what's this, my boy," he pulled Takashi's hand forward revealing the partially completed engagement charm that he had been carving. Master Paku stared up at his nephew in surprise, "Why didn't you say anything Takashi, why didn't you let anyone know how serious things were, she could have come home with us."

"Uncle," Takashi interrupted, "I don't even know that it _is_ serious, I don't even know if she feels the same way?" Paku looked to his nephew a little confused.

"You mean you've never told her how you feel about her." Takashi nodded.

"Oh my boy," Paku chuckled, "what are you waiting for."

Takashi turned to his uncle, "well it's not like I can do anything about it right now."

"Now I know I didn't train you to give up so easily," Master Paku sighed.

"What are you saying, that I should just pack up and leave right now and go back to the South Pole." Master Paku just smiled at his nephew. Takashi smiled back. In an instant he leapt from the wall and gave his uncle a quick hug. "Thanks uncle…..are you sure you don't need me to stay."

"What good are you if you're just going to be moping around all day long, of course I'm sure, Go and good luck."

"Thanks uncle!"

_To be continued_


	6. Catching Up

**Chapter 6 Catching up**

"I can't believe that you actually gave a speech to all of those world leaders Aang," Katara marveled, "_I_ would have been _sooo_ nervous."

"I _was_ nervous," Aang replied, "I thought I was going to hurl," he laughed.

"_Aang_," Katara exclaimed

"What, it's true," he chuckled. Katara turned away from him slightly and gazed up dreamily at the pale blue sky.

"Well…you've succeeded," she sighed, "the nations are finally at peace," she slowly turned her eyes to the frozen ground beneath her feet, "It must have been quite a sight…all those leaders gathered together in the Fire nation palace."

Aang gazed at Katara as she slowly paced the snow covered ice, she had a far off expression upon her face, it seemed as if she were a thousand miles away even though she was standing right beside him. He reached to her suddenly grabbing hold of her hand and bringing her to a halt. She turned to him curiously, a small, almost sad smile forming across her face.

"You know Katara," he said softly, gazing into her deep blue eyes, "I couldn't have done any of it without you," he placed his hand lightly upon her face, "I only wish you could've been there to see it to the end."

"I wish I could've been there too Aang," she said smiling warmly at him. The two gazed at each other for a moment. Katara could feel her face flush slightly as he gazed at her and she quickly turned away, "Hey Aang where's Appa," she asked suddenly, "Is he far from here?"

"Well…uh…no he's not far," Aang answered a bit lost by the sudden change in subject, "just around the other side of that chunk of ice, though he _is _probably sleeping."

"Oh, can we go see him anyway," Katara asked giddily, "I've missed him almost as much as I missed Momo!"

"Gee thanks," Aang replied. Katara smiled at him jokingly.

"Oh, you already know that I missed _you,"_ Katara said reaching for his hand.

Aang smiled, "it doesn't hurt to be reminded every now and then."

"Oh _okay,_ well then I want to hear how much you missed me every once in a while too," Katara replied.

"But Katara," Aang replied pulling her towards him and gazing into her sparkling eyes once more, "Words just can't describe how much I missed you." He suddenly flashed her a mischievous grin. Katara could not contain her laughter.

Aang nearly suffocated in the beautiful sound. It had been so very long since he had heard her laugh. He gazed at her lovingly her whole face was lit up. Without even a second thought Aang leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Katara was completely taken by surprise; she raised her hand to her cheek and gazed at Aang curiously. Suddenly becoming aware of his actions, Aang immediately pulled back from her his face turning a light shade of red.

"Uh… ha, ha…um…so Appa is right over here," Aang said quickly walking in the direction of the bison he turned back to Katara. She was looking at him strangely, " are you coming?"

"Yeah," Katara said, slowly walking in his direction. She paused at his side turning to face him, "Aang, um….,"she smiled suddenly, "oh never mind, let's go see Appa."

* * *

Sure enough Appa was fast asleep. The two quietly crept up on the great beast.

"Oh look how cute he is when he's sleeping," Katara said. Aang looked at Appa and raised an eye brow curiously, the bison was snoring and drool was dripping from practically everywhere.

"That's cute?….I guess it's safe to say that I'm not your type then"

"AANG," Katara laughed. She tiptoed quietly up to Appa sat down on the snow beside him and pet him gently on the chin.

"You know what I missed the most Aang?"

"What's that," Aang asked sitting down beside her.

"I missed being able to fly, I miss us all piling up on Appa's saddle and taking off to some far away place," Katara gazed up at the sky sighing sadly, "it's always the same here, I miss all the different places and people."

Aang gazed at Katara as she spoke; he turned to Appa who was still snoring away. He sighed heavily, Appa was going to hate him for what he was about to do.

"Hey Katara," he said suddenly, "go for a ride with me."

Katara turned to him abruptly, "what…Aang I would but…well…what about Appa, he's so tired from your journey….."

"It will only be a quick ride, come on, Appa will be fine."

"But Aang I've been away from home all night…what if someone comes looking for me and…"

"So what if they do, it's not like your in any danger you have me to protect you."

"Alright," Katara said excitedly, "but only if Appa's up to it."

"Appa's fine he's had more then enough time to rest," Aang turned his attention to the bison. "Come on boy, time to get up," he leaned closer to the beasts ear, "come on boy, just do this one thing for me, and I swear I will let you sleep for a week." Appa groaned in annoyance. "Please boy," he turned and glanced at Katara for a moment, "this is my one chance to be alone with Katara before the whole village finds out I'm back." Appa yawned and reluctantly raised his head.

"Thanks boy, I'll pay you back I promise." He quickly air bended atop the bison's saddle. "Come on Katara," Aang called offering her his hand, Katara excitedly ran forward.

"Are you sure that Appa is rested, she asked looking to Aang with an inquisitive expression, "I wouldn't want to force him…"

"Appa's fine," Aang replied, he grabbed hold of Katara's hand and pulled her up ward to the saddle.

"Alright," Aang said as he sat atop Appa's head and grabbed hold of the reigns, "are we ready?" Katara quickly climbed on Appa's head and sat beside Aang, weaving her arm in his.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

"YIP YIP!" Appa took off just barely clearing the water but eventually he was soaring high above the clouds.

Katara's heart lightened as the cold wind blew through her long dark hair, for the first time in two years she felt completely happy, and free. She closed her eyes and leaned back upon her elbows sighing happily in content. Aang just gazed at her.

"What," Katara said suddenly. Aang was taken by surprise.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You're staring at me," she smirked.

"No I wasn't," he denied, "and how would you know your eyes were closed."

"I thought you said you weren't staring."

"I wasn't"

"Then how'd you know my eyes were closed."

"What?"

Katara sat up laughing, "relax Aang I'm just teasing you."

"I knew that!"

"Sure you did," Katara mocked

She gently lay back down upon Appa's soft fur crossing her arms behind her head and staring upwards toward the puffy white clouds. She breathed in the cool rushing air. How she wished that they could stay up here forever and never return to her village again. Katara silently scolded herself for once again rejecting her village. She sighed heavily it's not that she didn't love her village she just felt so out of place there. She didn't feel anything like she did now; she was more happy flying around on Appa with Aang then she had ever been in the two years she had been home. It's not like there was anyone at home who could understand how she felt either, except for maybe Sokka, or Gran Gran; but Gran Gran was gone now and Sokka wasn't exactly a talk about my feelings kind of guy. Katara rolled to her side, leaned upon her elbow and gazed up at Aang for a moment. She began to think, "Maybe we don't have to go home right away, maybe…"

"Hey Aang," she said suddenly, "lets go somewhere."

"What…where?" he asked glancing at her curiously"

"I don't know…," Katara paused, "there really isn't any other villages close by… but I just don't want to go home yet… I'm so tired of looking at snow and ice."

"Well…what about your family Katara, I mean…the closest place is a day's journey and they will surely worry if you take that long to come back."

"You're right," Katara sighed in annoyance. She silently lay back down upon Appa turning her eyes back to the heavens. Aang gazed at her. A subtle hint of that dreamy far off expression displayed upon her face once more.

"Well...what if we left them a note," Aang stated suddenly. Katara turned to Aang abruptly and shot him a questioning look.

"A note?"

"Yeah, Aang smiled, "we can write a note to Sokka and your father explaining to them where we are and then we can give it to Momo to take to them." Katara sat up excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Aang, are you serious?" Aang smiled at her reaction.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly.

"Aang you're the best," Katara cried happily throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"Air Katara," Aang choked, "need air."

"Oh," she released him, "do you have any paper or ink around here,"

"Yeah there is some paper and a few pieces of slate in that carry on over there," Aang said pointing toward Appa's saddle. She quickly made her way over to the carry on, opening and grabbing a few sheets of paper but she could not find a piece of slate, she lifted the bag to her eye level and began searching for something to write with, her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a small piece of slate at the very bottom of the bag.

"Ah ha," she cried. She reached in and pulled it out but as she did so a wrinkled up piece of paper fell out with the movement of her hand. She grabbed hold of it and was about to stuff it back into the bag when she suddenly noticed the words that were scrawled across the top of the page.

"Dear Katara", she whispered to herself in curiosity, she turned to Aang who had his back to her. She brought her eyes back to the letter.

"Did you find everything you needed," Aang called.

"Huh, oh…uh yeah," Katara quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket and headed back to where Aang was sitting, "right here," she said casually sitting down beside him.

"Okay Aang said so when you're done writing the note I'll have Appa fly by the village and then we'll send Momo after Sokka."

"Right," Katara replied.

* * *

She hurriedly finished the note and rolled it up into a scroll, she then pulled one of the ribbons from her braid and tied the scroll closed.

"Come here Momo," she called. The little lemur quickly came to Katara, "now Momo I want you to take this note to Sokka, you remember Sokka don't you boy?"

Aang steered Appa in the direction of the village till they could just see it at the edge of the glacier, "Alright we're good."

"Okay Momo go find Sokka", Katara said, Momo squeaked and then took off toward the village.

"I sure hope he doesn't run into any distractions," Aang chuckled, "you know Momo."

"Don't remind me," Katara sighed, gazing in the little lemur's direction. She turned to Aang and smiled, "so Aang where are we headed?"

"Well the closest place is Bok Choy it's really rather small, but its nice. It's still cold but there isn't as much snow and ice."

"Sounds like heaven, are there water benders there?"

"Well yeah, but it's actually a newly settled island, so there are many different benders, there too."

"I can't wait," Katara sighed weaving her arm with Aang's once more, "It's going to be like old times again, just you and me and…well it will be slightly quieter then old times since Sokka's not here," she chuckled, "you know I almost feel kinda bad sending him that note, he's going to feel so left out."

"Well Sokka can come next time," Aang said grinning in her direction.

"Is there going to be a next time?"

"Sure, I mean I understand that you wanted me all to yourself this time, but next time we can take the whole village if you want." Aang smiled at her mischievously.

"I must say Aang," Katara smiled, "Sokka is going to be quite jealous when he discovers that your ego is now twenty times larger then his."

"Oh…Katara…Ouch," Aang grasped his chest as if in sudden pain. Katara began to laugh.

"Oh come on Aang you _walked_ into that one," she giggled.

"_Really_," he smirked, "You know, you're just lucky I have to focus all my attention on steering Appa, cause _otherwise_… you'd be in trouble."

"Is that right," Katara smirked.

Aang raised and eyebrow to her in both surprise and amusement.

"That's it, Appa autopilot," Aang dropped the reigns. Katara ripped her arm away from him and scrambled onto Appa's saddle laughing the entire way. Aang stood and turned to her and slowly walked in her direction.

"Aang come on no messing around while we're in the air that was one of the rules wasn't it." Aang paused, she was right of course, as always.

"You're lucky, for now, but just wait till we land," he smiled and turned back to the reigns. Suddenly he was hit in the back with an ice cold water whip.

"The Water Whip," he sighed under his breath, "always the water whip," he turned abruptly to see Katara giggling.

"I'm sorry," she said, "really…I just couldn't resist the moment was too perfect."

"You just _broke_ your own rule," Aang cried trying desperately to keep from laughing.

"Aang…"

"No, no, all bets are off now Katara." Katara's expression changed from one of amusement to one of panic as her eyes moved past Aang.

"Aang," Katara cried as she pointed past him. Aang whirled around immediately. Directly in front of them was a gigantic ice berg and they were headed right for it.

"Katara get down," he yelled. He leapt to Appa's head, took the reigns and pulled back on them harshly, the bison didn't respond

"Appa come on," Aang cried, "YIP YIP," he suddenly heard the bison making a strange noise, "oh don't even tell me," Aang muttered to himself.

"Aang what's that noise," Katara yelled, "is Appa…"

"Snoring," Aang finished her sentence, "he's asleep and he won't wake up."

"Are you kidding me, I thought you said he was rested!"

"Well he was for a quick flight but you wanted to get away from the village."

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"No I'm not blaming you Katara, I'm just…okay look we really don't have time to argue about this right now, we're about to crash into an ice berg just sit down and hold on.

"No!"

"Katara!"

"No way am I going to just sit here and let you have all the fun," Katara smiled.

"Alright on three," Aang yelled. Katara nodded. They both got into position.

"One…Two…Three"

Simultaneously the two focused their energy on the giant block of ice in front of them. Slowly it began to crack; the bison got closer, closer they weren't bending fast enough. Pieces of ice began to break off of the berg but not enough.

"Katara this is taking to long," Aang cried, "we're moving toward it too fast."

"What do we do Aang?"

"Stand back," Aang yelled. Suddenly he punched into the air with a swift quick movement that sent a powerful blast of fire toward the berg instantly blasting it away. Appa safely passed over the newly melted ice berg.

Aang fell to his knees out of breath. Katara crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sat back and gazed upon him. "I almost forgot you were a fire bender," she said softly.

"It comes in handy every once in a while," he smiled as he climbed back over to the reigns, "by the way I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Well you didn't have a choice I was being rather difficult," she responded coming up and sitting beside him.

"No you were being honest, all of this was _my_ fault, I just about forced Appa into the air when I knew he needed to rest, I should've known better."

"_Aang,_ why would you do that…poor Appa is probably exhausted."

"You wanted to go flying," he sighed, "you were saying how much you missed it… I just wanted to take you."

"But Aang we could have gone anytime."

"I know," Aang sighed, "but I just wanted it to be me and you, and you _know_ that once the village knew I was back, everyone would be asking me about my travels and all the little kids would be wanting me to take them for rides and show them air and fire bending tricks and people will be coming to me for advice and stuff," he frowned slightly and glanced over in her direction, "not that I mind doing all that stuff, but I just have really been looking forward to spending time with _you_ Katara, I really miss our time together."

"Well _Aang_," she smiled that's really sweet of you and I appreciate it, but…poor Appa."

Just then Appa yawned

"Hey boy," Aang sighed patting him affectionately on the head, "I'm really sorry I made you fly, do you forgive me," the giant bison groaned, "Do you think you can make it to Bok Choy Appa?" The bison let out another deep groan. Aang turned his attention to Katara.

"Well," he sighed, "what do you think Katara, Bok Choy is only a few short hours away, Appa's awake now, and I don't see any more ice bergs on the horizon." Aang grinned at her and raised his eyebrows in hopefulness.

"How can anyone resist that face," Katara replied reaching over and pinching his cheek.

"Great," Aang laughed "Bok Choy it is, Yip Yip Appa."

_To be continued _


	7. Missing

**Chapter 7 Missing**

Momo landed upon Sokka's window sill not long after Katara had sent him with the note. Unknowingly the little lemur attempted to walk right through the window but was immediately halted by a thick pane of glass. He hit his head hard and fell down from the sill and into a deep snow drift. Quickly Momo popped his head out of the snow, a pile of it sat atop his head making him look as if he had a frosty white beard and hat. The lemur squeaked in annoyance, he shook himself off picked up the scroll which he had dropped in his fall and climbed back on top of the window sill. He peered in through the glass and could see Sokka still sleeping away. The lemur pushed lightly on the glass, nothing happened, he pushed harder nothing happened, suddenly he began to pound on it with his tiny fist. Nothing happened. The lemur huffed in frustration turning his back to the window. As Momo sat upon the sill in silent defeat he suddenly caught a glimpse of subtle movement in the house just across the way. He stared in curiosity as an older women reached to her window, opened it the slightest bit and then disappeared within the house. Momo raised one of his ears in interest. Suddenly the women reappeared this time she held a steaming hot pie in her mittened hands. She set it down carefully next to the partially opened window and then turned back into the house. At the sight of the delicious pie Momo's eyes lit up and his mouth began to water. Instantly forgetting his mission Momo dropped the scroll upon the window sill and took off for the opposite house.

* * *

Inside Sokka was dreaming away peacefully, drool dripping slightly from the corner of his mouth. He was completely oblivious to the lemur's antics outside of his window.

"Sokka," a voice suddenly yelled, "Sokka!"

Sokka just vaguely heard the booming voice that was coming toward his bedroom door. He cracked his eyes open slightly and saw something quite unusual at his window, a small white creature flapping its wings.

"What are you doing Momo" he questioned in his dreamlike state. He slowly closed his eyes once more and rolled over to his opposite side. Immediately his eyes flung open in shock.

"MOMO!" he rolled over quickly, but the window sill was now empty. Sokka sat up scratching his head in confusion when the booming voice suddenly returned.

"SOKKA," immediately his door flung open and Sokka was face to face with his father.

"Sokka, you're up."

"Yeah Dad, what's all the yelling about."

"It's your sister, Sokka; she didn't come home last night."

Sokka sighed in annoyance, "Is that all," he said crossing his arms, "Dad, when are you going to realize that Katara is not a little girl anymore she can take care of herself."

"You think I'm being overprotective don't you," he said as he wheeled himself over to his son's bedside.

"Maybe just a little," Sokka sighed.

"Well," the old man replied, "maybe you'll understand someday when you're a father, now get up you're going to find your sister."

"Oh Dad come on, you know she always comes back on her own, it's not like she can go very far." But his father was already out the door. Sokka got up reluctantly and got dressed.

"Stupid Katara and her stupid water bending," he mumbled "I never get any sleep because of that girl why can't she just be normal." Suddenly Sokka was distracted by the sound of yelling.

"Now what," he sighed. He quickly made his way over to the window, he could see the woman across the way shaking her fist and yelling into the sky.

"What in the world," he casually opened the window and leaned out.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU LITTLE RAT!" The women slammed her window shut and flung her curtains closed. Sokka gazed at her window in utter confusion.

"What the heck is going on with every one this morning," he sighed scratching his head. He reached to the window to pull it shut when he suddenly noticed a series of tiny foot prints all around his window sill and a rolled up piece of paper laying half buried in the snow.

"What the heck?" Sokka picked up the scroll gazing at it curiously when suddenly out of nowhere a streak of white flashed straight past him very nearly hitting Sokka in the head he had to duck to avoid being struck. The flying object flashed across the room landing clumsily atop Sokka's dresser inadvertently it struck the wash basin knocking it completely over. Water splashed all over the room. The creature attempted to stop itself from falling from the dresser but its attempts were futile. The spilled water made the dresser as slippery as ice and the creature went flying off the piece of furniture landing in the corner of the room with a thunderous crash.

Sokka ran to the corner of the room. He peered over to see two furry little legs sticking out from underneath the fallen wash basin. Sokka reached to the now cracked ceramic bowl and carefully lifted it revealing a dilapidated Momo lying upon the floor out of breath with a sticky purple substance all over his face and hands. The little lemur gazed up at Sokka and squeaked at him.

"What the heck, MOMO! Where in the world did you come from?" Sokka picked him up carefully and set him down upon his bed.

"Why are you all sticky Momo…and why do you smell like gooseberry pie…never mind I don't want to know?" Suddenly he remembered the piece of paper in his hand, he gazed back at Momo.

"Is this from Aang boy," he quickly unrolled the paper and read the note diligently.

"I can't believe it," he cried, "Aang is back, and he and Katara are out joy riding on Appa."

"Sokka," his father yelled suddenly.

"Oh great, now _I_ have to explain to my father that his only daughter flew off in the night with some guy." Sokka began pacing, "I could just kill Katara for putting me in this position." Momo came up beside Sokka crawled atop his shoulder and squeaked at him.

"Okay, okay okay… I just need to think of a way to break it to him gently, I mean Aang _is_ the Avatar, it's not like he's just some creep off the street." Sokka snickered to himself, "_yeah right_, Avatar or no Avatar Dad is going to blow his top, and when Katara and Aang do come home, that is going to be quite a site." Sokka couldn't help but laugh to himself. Sure Aang was master of all the elements, but he was no match for an overprotective father.

"Oh boy Aang, you certainly have gotten yourself in it this time, I don't even think that _I_ can save your air bending butt."

"Sokka what's the hold up let's go"

"Okay I'll be there in one second Dad," Sokka called, "Momo you stay here alright."

* * *

Sokka turned to leave; he quickly went to meet his father who was already getting supplies together for the search for Katara. He had already packed up multiple canteens, a first aid kit, blankets, splints and other emergency provisions. Sokka just gazed at his father raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Gee Dad, do you think it's really necessary to go all out I mean this is Katara we are talking about. We're not exactly going to find her hurt or trapped somewhere."

"And how exactly do you know that Sokka?"

"_Well_ number one she _is_ a master water bender, and seeing as how this _whole_ place is pretty much made of water _well_, I think you get the picture and number two Katara can heal herself Dad, if she _does_ manage to get herself hurt, she isn't going to be helpless."

"What do you want me to say Sokka that my daughter doesn't need me anymore."

"_Well_ no Dad," Sokka said softly, "she really kind of doesn't, I mean…of course she needs you just not the same way that she did when she was little. Now she is capable of taking care of herself, she's independent." The old man nodded.

"Since when did _you_ become so mature?"

Sokka shrugged, "I guess Katara rubbed off on me…but don't you tell her cause I'll never hear the end of it."

The old man chuckled, "You know Sokka, your sister reminds me so much of your mother, I guess that's why I get so overprotective, I couldn't protect your mother, and I was away from you kids for so long, I just don't know what I would do if I lost either of you."

"Well you're not going to lose us dad."

"I guess we can hold off the search for now but when your sister does come home you tell her I want to talk to her."

"_Oh_…_right_….Katara is still missing….uh, _about that_…" Sokka fumbled clumsily with the note in his hand.

* * *

_Later on that night_

Aang peered ahead into the darkness he could just barely make out the outline of the small island of Bok Choy. He could see the lights from the houses dancing playfully upon the ocean waves. He turned to face Appa's saddle; Katara was sleeping peacefully curled up with a fur blanket wrapped around her. Aang turned back to the front.

"Hey Appa," he whispered leaning forward toward the bison's ear, "I'm leaving the reigns for a minute, no falling asleep okay buddy." The bison merely groaned. Aang pet him gently on the head and stepped onto the saddle. He quietly made his way over to where Katara lay and sank down silently beside her.

"Hey Katara," he whispered. She didn't respond; Aang inched closer to her.

"Katara," he whispered in her ear. She stirred suddenly.

"No," she mumbled softly in her sleep. Aang smiled in amusement.

"What," he whispered trying to bate her into talking more in her sleep.

"Don't leave," she said suddenly and rolled over to her other side. Aang gazed at her curiously wanting desperately to know what it was she was dreaming about.

"Takashi," she suddenly muttered. Aang shot her a look of both surprise and curiosity.

"_Takashi_," he thought to himself, "who is that?" Aang softly laid his hand upon her back and gently shook her.

"Hey Katara," he whispered again, "wake up, we're almost there."

"What," Katara yawned rolling over to face Aang.

"Bok Choy," Aang replied, "we're nearly there."

"Really," she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yup," Aang said as he climbed back over to the reigns. Katara slowly followed gently climbing up next to Aang and sitting down beside him. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How much longer," she yawned again.

"Not long at all," Aang replied, "a half hour at the most." Suddenly Katara felt Aang's arm tremble. She turned to him and noticed that his whole body was shaking.

"Aang are you cold," she asked looking to him in concern.

"No I'm fine; I'm not c-c-cold." Katara smiled at him in amusement.

"You are _such_ a bad liar Aang," she sighed. She stood took the blanket that was wrapped around her and draped it over Aang's shoulders.

"No," Aang cried, "you need it more then me."

"No Aang," she smirked, "I think you need it more then me, look at you you're still shivering."

"I don't m-mind really as long as you're warm."

"Well the blanket is big enough for both of us," Katara said crossing her arms, "we can share it." She sat down next to Aang and he put his arm around her shoulder wrapping the other side of the blanket around her as well. She adjusted herself comfortably next to him and once again leaned her head up against his shoulder.

Aang turned to her lovingly and smiled.

"So _Katara_," Aang said slyly, "who is Takashi?"

Katara's eyes widened at Aang's unexpected question.

"What…Takashi, how do you know Takashi?"

"You told me about him, don't you remember?"

"What I didn't….Ugh…I was talking in my sleep wasn't I," she grimaced.

Aang nodded smiling profusely.

"Oh…well…this is quite awkward," she replied, "just so you know I had planned to tell you _all_ about Takashi eventually, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet, not that there is anything to tell really cause there's not, I mean … like you really care anyway."

"Katara you're rambling."

"So I am," she sighed nervously, "okay let me just start from the beginning, Takashi is Master Paku's nephew, he was one of the water benders that came to my village from the north to help us rebuild. So anyway he came just after you left and I got to be good friends with him, I mean he's a great guy you would really like him Aang he helped me and Sokka out when Father was sick and when gran gran died he was so sympathetic. He would always lend me an ear when I needed someone to talk to, _especially_ about you."

"_Me_," Aang questioned.

"Oh I told him all about our adventures and about all the crazy things we did, what it was like being on the run from the fire nation. Everything, I think he practically knows everything about you," she smiled.

Aang grinned slightly, thankful for the darkness to conceal his reddened face.

"_So_, Takashi left for the north pole to help his family about a week ago he'll be gone for six months, maybe more, if he even comes back at all he might just decide that he misses home and decide to stay there, you never know, any way I guess that's probably why I was talking about him in my sleep."

"Left huh," Aang replied.

"Yeah," Katara sighed, gazing up at the sparkling stars above, "I only wish the two of you could've met you might have been good friends."

"Maybe," Aang replied. Aang was quiet as he thought about all she had told him about the Northern Water bender, something seemed strange it felt as if she were leaving something out.

"Hey Katara," Aang said suddenly, "this Takashi…he likes you doesn't he?"

"Well I sure hope so Aang, otherwise he's got a pretty funny way of showing me how much he hates my guts!"

"No, I mean he _really_ likes you, like, he _likes_ you likes you?" Katara gazed at Aang dumbfounded.

"Aang what do you mean?"

"Never mind," Aang sighed fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat; "look we're here" He pointed forward toward the little island of Bok Choy. They could barely see it in the darkness but it was there just beneath them nonetheless

"Oh Aang I'm so excited," she gasped grabbing a hold of his arm. Aang smiled at her, slowly allowing all thoughts of Takashi fall away from his mind.

* * *

He steered the bison to the beach and landed the grateful creature effortlessly. Aang picked up his carry on bag from Appa's saddle and then air bended his way down from the giant bison. He then turned back to help Katara down. He lifted both his hands to her and she slid down Appa's side and into his arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were upon his shoulders. For a moment the two stood like that gazing into the others eyes.

"Okay," Aang said suddenly coming to his senses and quickly letting her go, "do you think you need anything from Appa's saddle.

"Um, I don't think so," Katara replied also trying to pretend the awkward moment hadn't happened.

"Okay then let's go see if we can find somewhere to stay," he smiled offering her his arm. As they strolled through the little town of Bok Choy Katara gazed lovingly at all the quaint little shops and houses. It was almost like she had gone back in time. For a moment she pretended that her and Aang were on the run from Prince Zuko and had ducked into this small town searching for an inn in which they could hide. She sighed to herself reminiscently, much had changed over time and reality wasn't quite as exciting. Now Zuko was Fire Lord, and there was no one to be on the run from any more. She and Aang were only passing through the small town rather then using it as a hide out.

"I think this is an inn," Aang said, suddenly interrupting her train of thought. He walked forward and knocked on the door.

Suddenly an old women answered wrapped up in a warm robe a lit candlestick in her thin and shaky hand.

"What is it," she asked in a raspy voice, "don't you kids know what time it is?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you at this hour madam," Aang bowed his head, "we just got in you see and we were looking for a place to stay the night." The old women eyed them curiously, she held the candle up to Aang's face and then up to Katara's face.

"Well," she sighed, "you seem nice enough, come in."

"Thank you so much," Aang responded, "it's so kind of you to let us in so late."

"Well I'm not the kind of person to just leave someone out in the cold," the old women smiled, "especially such a fine looking young couple as yourself."

"Couple….um," Aang stuttered.

"You are in luck my young friends I have just one room left and it's a good thing that the two of you are married because if you weren't I'm afraid I would have had to turn you away at the door." She turned and grinned at the two.

"I just don't believe in unmarried people sharing rooms you know, it just ain't right, I don't allow it in my inn. The old women turned and reached for their room key.

Katara immediately began to protest but Aang quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Just play along," he whispered in her ear. Katara rolled her eyes. The old woman slowly turned around to face them. Aang quickly let go of Katara and reached for her hand, he smiled profusely at the old women. The women smiled back.

"You've caught yourself quite a looker there young lady."

"You can hardly imagine," Katara said flatly crossing her arms and shooting Aang a sarcastic grin.

"So here is your room key," she said handing it to Aang, "come let me show you to your room." The old women stepped around the counter and walked slowly to the stairs.

"This way," she smiled.

Aang stepped aside and waved Katara forward, "after you _dear_," he said grinning.

Katara rolled her eyes, "thank you so much _darling,"_ she said feigning sweetness. The two followed the old women up the stairs and to their room. They slowly entered the room Katara immediately flopped down upon the bed.

"Now get a good night sleep you two," the old woman said, "I prepare breakfast for all my guests down in the dining room at 9 sharp unless of course you two love birds decide to sleep in _then_ you'll have to get breakfast at the café down the street."

"Thank you so much," Aang said again.

"My pleasure," the old woman said, "and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask, my name is Rose by the way."

"Well thank you Rose," Aang repeated.

"Goodnight," she said. She turned and walked back down the stairs.

Aang quickly closed the door, he sighed as leaned against the inside of it.

Katara leaned up on her elbows and stared at him.

"Aang I can't believe that you just let that woman believe that we were married."

"What did you want me to do Katara she was going to turn us away if we weren't, then we'd have to sleep on Appa."

"So, it's not like we never did _that _before."

"Well its cold out," Aang said, "I'm not used to it, I'd probably freeze out there."

Katara just stared at him and began to laugh.

"You are absolutely unbelievable Aang."

"And you married me anyway," he laughed. Katara just shook her head.

"So _Katara,_" he said flopping down upon the bed next to her, "now that we're married what should we do next?" He raised an eyebrow curiously at her. Katara leaned in close to him and gazed into his sparkling grey eyes.

"I think," she whispered softly, "that we should," she paused and place a hand softly upon his chest, "get some sleep." Suddenly she pushed him off the bed sending him tumbling to the floor. Aang sat up but was immediately met with a pillow to the face and a blanket over the head.

"Good night Aang," Katara laughed.

Good night Katara," he mumbled.

To be continued


	8. Bok Choy

Just to prevent any confusion, I could not continue the story without giving Sokka and Katara's father a name, it just was not working calling him "their father" all the time so **Soku is Katara and Sokka's father**. I tried to do the whole DBZ thing, you know Gohan means son of Goku. Well Sokka means son of Soku….in my story anyway. Just so no one's like where the heck did this Soku guy come from?

**Chapter 8 Bok Choy **

The next morning Katara awoke to the bright sun shining in through the window of their cozy little room. She sat up stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. She turned to the window next to her bed and gazed out upon the already bustling streets of Bok Choy. She grinned at the sight of the people walking to and fro, dressed in all of the different colors of their nations.

"Not just blue for once," she thought to herself. Slowly she inched her way to the foot of the bed and gazed down upon Aang. He was sprawled out across the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey Aang," she whispered softly; he didn't move.

"Aang," she called again, this time reaching to him and gently touching him on the shoulder.

"Aang wake up," she whispered. Aang stirred slightly in his sleep and muttered something under his breath. Katara slowly leaned closer to him in an attempt to hear what he was saying.

As she leaned over him Aang suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her forward off of the bed. Katara yelped as she fell forward onto the floor and into Aang's arms. Aang quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her to the ground. Katara gazed up at him in bewilderment. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to still be fast asleep

"Great," she sighed, "this is going to be awkward when he wakes up." She immediately attempted to squirm her way out of his hold. But the more she squirmed the more tightly he wrapped his arms around her. Katara sighed in frustration, "now what," she thought to herself. She was suddenly distracted by a slight chuckle, she turned quickly to face Aang just in time to catch him snapping his eyes shut and straightening a smile. She stared at him in surprise.

"Is he…faking?" she smirked at him, "two can play at this game", she thought to herself. Slowly she moved her arms around his waist, all the while watching his face. She placed her hands upon the sides of his waist. His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he still did not let on that he was awake. Katara smiled trying bitterly not to laugh. She then grabbed his sides and began to tickle him mercilessly. Aang's eyes shot open and he burst into laughter.

"Katara" he laughed grabbing her wrists and pulling her torturous hands away from his sides, "Katara stop."

"Oh I'm sorry Aang did I wake you," Katara said in a sarcastic tone. Aang just grinned at her.

"She's on to me," he replied jokingly. He smiled. Katara smiled back giggling ever so slightly Aang's heart melted as he gazed at her, her bright blue eyes gazing back into his. He wondered how it was ever possible that he could've stayed away from her for so very long. Without a second thought he reached his hand to her face gently brushing the loose strands of her dark hair away from her eyes. He slowly leaned toward her, his face coming within inches of hers. He could feel her soft breath on his face; he could smell the sweet aroma of lavender from the lotion she always used. Aang suddenly found himself intoxicated by her. He longed so badly to kiss her, to just feel the softness of her lips so lightly pressed against his. He leaned in a bit further; they were so close now that their noses were just barely brushing each others.

Katara gazed at him curiously, unsure exactly of what he was intending, but there was something about the way he was gazing at her, something very deep. She'd noticed this look in his eyes once before, just before he had left the South Pole as he was saying goodbye. She had understood it then; he was torn about leaving, he wanted to stay even though his destiny was pulling him in another direction at the time. But now he was free to stay having accomplished his goals. Why would he be displaying such a look of longing now? It was as if he couldn't be where he wanted to be or that something very precious to him were just out of his reach.

"Katara," Aang whispered softly, "Um I want to say…I mean I need to…tell…you…some...thing." Aang's voice trailed off as he once again became lost in her blue eyes.

"What is it Aang," she asked. Aang broke his gaze and quickly looked away from her.

"Um well I just wanted to say…that we better hurry up and get ready so we make it to breakfast on time."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," Katara said quickly jumping up from the floor and rushing away to get ready. Aang just rolled onto his back and covered his face with both his hands in frustration.

He quickly got up, pulled on his shirt, splashed his face with water from the wash basin and made his way to the door.

"Hey I'll meet you downstairs Katara," he called, "and don't forget," he whispered suddenly taking her by the hand and kissing it lightly, "we're married," he said sarcastically." Katara nodded.

"You seem to be enjoying this little white lie," she smirked. Aang's face blushed slightly.

"Well I…I mean I…oh come on Katara you can't tell me you don't find the whole thing just a little amusing." Katara smiled at the young man before her.

"Well I have to admit it is pretty funny," she giggled, "I mean could you imagine…us married."

"Yeah," Aang chuckled nervously, "its crazy just thinking about it…I mean, uh, not that I ever thought about it before….uh, alright I'll just be downstairs."

Aang quickly exited the room pulling the door closed behind him. He leaned his back up against the closed door and let out a long sigh, "smooth Aang, real smooth," he whispered to himself, "how much further can I stick my foot in my mouth?" He turned back to the door and gazed at it for a moment. He placed his hand upon the wood wishing that he could just muster the courage to tell her to let her know how he truly felt. He let out a sudden sigh of frustration, dropped his hand at his side and turned to head downstairs.

* * *

Once he reached the first floor Aang walked over to the front desk leaned his back up against it and waited in silence for Katara. He couldn't help but think about her quite accurate observation. He really was enjoying the idea of being married to her even if it was just a rouse to get the last room in town. In truth he had imagined it many times, but she had thought the idea was amusing; she made it sound as if it would never happen. Aang sighed heavily, he had been planning to tell her his true feelings upon his return, but now he was beginning to doubt himself.

"Did you sleep alright," Rose suddenly interrupted Aang's thoughts.

"Huh, oh yes, great," Aang said turning around to face the old women.

"And your bride, she got enough beauty sleep did she?"

"Bride?… Oh, Katara, uh yeah…not that she needs it though," Aang grinned at the woman. Rose smiled back at him.

"It's so nice to see two young people so in love."

"Really," Aang replied trying his best to force a smile, "can I ask you something."

"Why, certainly young man."

"What exactly was it about Katara and I that gave you the impression that we were married; I mean we didn't _say _anything to you, what made you instantly assume that we were?" He looked to the woman curiously.

"Oh, an old women can just tell these things," she said leaning closer to Aang and winking an eye at him, "you two belong together, I can see it in your eyes." Aang's face reddened slightly and he looked away.

"It's in the way you two look at each other; anyone can see you're in love." The old woman smiled. Aang glanced sadly up at the door to their room as the old woman spoke. The old woman suddenly placed a hand on Aang's arm. "Is there something wrong son?"

"Oh uh no," Aang said immediately turning to face the old woman, "it's just uh," he turned his eyes downward toward the desk, "well, we're trying to keep a low profile, you see, nobody knows that we're married and we would kinda like to keep it that way."

"Is that right," the old woman said becoming suddenly intrigued, "is it your parents, do they not approve?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Aang said, "it all just kind of happened spur of the moment, and if anyone found out, well, they might not understand you know because they weren't a part of it and all."

"I understand perfectly young man," the old woman replied," but it must be so hard for you."

"What's that," Aang asked.

"Well, having to keep your feelings for your bride secret not being able to tell her you love her in public, or show her your affection."

Aang just gazed at the old woman, a sad expression suddenly forming across his face. "You have no idea," he sighed.

"Well my boy, I suggest you hurry up and break the news to your families so you two will be free to be together."

* * *

Upstairs Katara had just finished washing up and was now just finishing up the braid in her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror briefly and smiled. She quickly grabbed her parka from the bed and then turned toward the door. She stopped just in front of the door and reached into the pocket of her parka in search of her mittens when she suddenly came across the crumpled up letter from the night before. She pulled the paper from her pocket and gazed at it quizzically. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her actions.

"Aang won't find out," she muttered, "and besides the letter is addressed to me." Casually she dropped her parka to the floor and headed back into the room. She sat back down upon the bed carefully smoothed out the crumpled letter, and after another brief moment of contemplation she began to read.

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm writing to you from Omashu right now. It's so beautiful here during the summer. I wish you could be here. Anyway I'm supposed to be convincing King Buhmi to join the peace conference that is going to be held in a few months in the Fire Nation but so far all we've been doing is riding around on the transport system. I know you're probably shaking you're head right now and telling me to stay out of trouble, but surprisingly the guards are much more tolerant of this kind of behavior when their own king is the cause of it. I have to say Buhmi is still the crazy kid he was a hundred years ago and I hope he never changes. Anyway, as I was on my way here Appa and I flew over that cave that we used, to get to Omashu when we were still on the run from the fire nation. What did those musicians call it, The Cave of Two Lovers? Seeing it just made me think back to when we were all traveling together and it made me miss you terribly. I couldn't help but think of when we had gotten ourselves stuck in those caves, and when you kissed me because we thought it was the only way to get out. What a silly and awkward moment, I was so nervous that I accidentally insulted you, only because I had been rambling on not even realizing what I was talking about, and the more I tried to save myself the worse it got. I think I still blush when I think about it. I really don't know why I'm thinking about that right now, I guess I just miss you. I would do anything just to see your face right now, to see you smile, to hear your laugh. You are all I think about since I've been gone Katara. I just wish you knew I wish that I could tell you…_

Katara looked up from the letter; she quickly folded it but just held it in her hands and gazed at it. What was Aang saying in the letter, why hadn't he sent it to her? Did he really think about her all the time that he was gone? She felt strange as she pondered the questions in her mind. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her train of thought she quickly shoved the letter under her pillow and ran to open the door. Aang stood in the doorway gazing at her. She gazed back at him trying desperately to look innocent so that he would not become suspicious of her going through his things.

"Are you okay," Katara he asked, "You were taking so long."

"Oh yeah," she said, "I'm fine, I just wanted to look perfect," she smiled.

"Well," he smiled, "I don't think it's possible for you to look any more perfect then you already do." She smiled at him and shot him a questioning look.

"Was that for show," she asked, "or did you really mean that."

Aang smiled leaning in close to her, "wouldn't you like to know."

"AANG," she laughed hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey," he laughed, "no need for violence...come on lets get out of here, were wasting valuable daylight." Katara smiled and slipped her arm in his.

"I'm ready when you are," she sighed.

* * *

Sokka lay his head down upon the old wooden table crossing his arms over the back of his head in frustration while his father voiced his anger.

"I can't believe this is happening," Soku cried Katara's note clenched tightly in his fist.

"The closest village is Bok Choy, and that is a four day journey, how do they expect me to believe that they will be back by tomorrow!"

"By canoe dad," Sokka suddenly interrupted earning himself a stern look from his father, "it's a four day journey by canoe, Katara and Aang took Appa and for Appa it's about a day's journey maybe even a little bit less." Soku paused in his rambling and just stared at his son as if processing the information he had just been given.

"It's still not right for her to be off with a man when they are not even married."

"Oh come on dad," Sokka smirked, "You do realize that he's the Avatar right…the same guy that we traveled the world with for nearly six years, I mean seriously in all that time if he was a threat to Katara's honor don't you think he would've tried something before; oh wait I think I see it all clearly now, his plan all along was to spend six years gaining our trust, leave for two years to throw us off and then come back when we least expect it to steal Katara away in the night." Soku sighed heavily resting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin upon the palm of his hand.

"Listen dad, I know you're worried but, Aang is a good guy, he has nothing but good intentions in mind for Katara, believe me, and as far as I know they are just good friends so you have nothing to worry about."

"When they get back to this village," Soku growled, "that's when I will have nothing to worry about." Sokka only smiled at his father.

"And as for this young man, Avatar or no avatar once he returns with my daughter, I'm going to have a few words with him about respect."

"I would expect nothing less of you Dad," Sokka replied.

_To be continued _


	9. Closer

**Chapter 9 Closer **

Aang watched in amusement as Katara tried on a gigantic straw hat outside of a quaint little hat shop. She struck a silly pose in front of a large mirror, burst into laughter at the sight of her own reflection and then ripped the hat from her head.

"I thought it was perfect," Aang said innocently

"Yeah perfect for Appa maybe," Katara laughed.

"Nah… Appa doesn't look right in hats," Aang said.

Katara just laughed. Aang smiled gazing at her lovingly, how he had missed the lovely sound of her laughter. Katara suddenly became aware of his gaze.

"What," she smiled.

"Oh…Nothing," Aang said softly, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what," she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he said.

"Aang," she pressed.

"Your laugh," he said suddenly, "I just realized how much I missed hearing it that's all," he smiled. Katara smiled back at him.

"What's so special about my laugh," she asked.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know," he said blushing slightly, "it just always makes me smile." Katara blushed with his compliment.

"Well," she sighed, "where to next?"

"I don't know you decide," Aang replied.

"Let's just walk around for a bit," she said grasping Aang's hand, "maybe we'll find something fun to do along the way." Aang smiled at her.

"Sure," he answered.

The two walked the streets of Bok Choy Katara paused at practically every shop window gazing in adoringly at all the lovely wares. Aang just trailed after her following wherever she led. As they walked Katara stumbled across a charming little antiques shop.

"Ooo look at this place," she exclaimed. She immediately entered dragging Aang in after her. Aang just gazed around the shop in mild interest.

"I absolutely love looking at old things," she said gazing at some ancient jewelry.

"_Please_," Aang replied, "I'm older then half the things in here

"Aang," she exclaimed in amusement.

"What it's true," he grinned. Katara just shook her head. She turned her eyes back to the rows of rings, pendents, necklaces and bracelets. Every rare stone and precious metal sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight. Suddenly a particularly beautiful and shiny stone caught Katara's eye. It was a beautiful blue sapphire pendent the stunning blue stone was surrounded in silver with tiny little rubies encrusted all around it and it hung from a delicate silver chain.

"What's this one," she asked the clerk pointing out the sapphire pendent.

"Oh this is a very special piece indeed young lady," he said, "would you like to look at it."

"Yes please," Katara replied her eyes gleaming. The clerk brought the pendent out and placed it gently in Katara's eager hands. She held it up in the light admiring its luster.

"This particular piece has a very special history as well young lady," the clerk boasted, it's said that this very pendent belonged to Avatar Tanimoto himself."

"Avatar Tanimoto," Katara questioned as she eyed the sparkling pendent.

"Yes, legend has it that Avatar Tanimoto and Princess Kyoko of the Northern Water tribe were secretly in love, but the princess was arranged to be married and they were forced to separate. Both the Avatar and the Princess were heartbroken but decided that it would be best for Princess Kyoko to avoid scandal and maintain her family's honor. Reluctantly the two went their separate ways. However, it is believed that this pendent was given to Avatar Tanimoto by Princess Kyoko to remind him always of her and the very special love that they shared." This got Aang's attention immediately. He peered over Katara's shoulder and gazed curiously at the pendent.

"Hey Katara, can I see that for a minute," he asked.

"Yeah sure," Katara replied handing the pendent over to him. Aang held it up to the light and inspected the charm meticulously.

"Be careful young man that is very old," the clerk warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Aang waved the man away and continued to peer at the pendent.

"What is it Aang," Katara asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure," he said, "I just have this weird feeling that there might be more to this pendent."

"What do you mean," Katara questioned. Aang shrugged and continued to fiddle with the small piece of jewelry.

"I say young man, do be careful with that," the clerk exclaimed.

"Ah ha," Aang exclaimed, he brought the pendent down in front of the clerk and Katara. "Look here," he said pointing out a small carving in one of the rubies.

"What is it," the clerk asked in awe.

"It's a lock," Aang replied, "this pendent is a locket and it seems that the only way to open it is with water bending."

"Water bending," both the clerk and Katara questioned simultaneously.

"That's right," Aang said, when a drop of water is formed over that symbol it releases the locking mechanism within the locket." Katara took the pendent carefully in her hands and looked at the tiny carving in intrigue.

"Look at that," she gasped, "it's the symbol for water."

Aang smiled at her, "why don't you open it Katara; of course if that's alright with you," he asked the clerk. The clerk nodded.

Katara smiled in delight. She held the locket steady in the palm of her hand; she then reached to her canteen and carefully removed the stopper. Slowly she bended a single droplet of water from the canteen, she raised it to the locket and gently smoothed it over the tiny cuts in the ruby. The moment the water touched the stone a series of tiny clicks was heard and the pendent suddenly opened. Katara and the clerk both looked to Aang in amazement. Aang reached to the locket and gently lifted the tiny lid. Inside was a small painting of a beautiful young woman and on the other side there was writing.

"_Carry me with you always and we will never be apart,_" Katara read aloud. She looked up to Aang in amazement, "Aang, how did you know this was here?"

Aang shrugged, "I honestly have no idea," he sighed, "I just had a feeling."

"Oh my," the clerk said gazing at the contents of the locket.

Katara gently traced over the outline of the young woman's face with her finger.

"She's so pretty," Katara sighed, a sad expression suddenly showing in her eyes.

"What is it Katara," Aang whispered.

"Oh nothing," she said smiling weakly in his direction, "it's all just so sad that's all,…I mean, to fall in love like that and then have to give it up." She turned her eyes back to the locket.

"I just can't imagine what it must have been like for Kyoko to know that Tanimoto was out there somewhere and she could never be with him; and poor Tanimoto having to live with the knowledge that his one true love was married to another." Katara sighed heavily and shook her head.

"I imagine that sacrificing love for the sake of honor must have been heartbreaking," Aang said softly gazing at the shining locket. Slowly he grasped her delicate hands in his and gently removed the pendent from her palm. He raised his eyes meeting her gaze and smiled warmly in her direction before turning his attention back to the clerk.

"Sir, how much do you want for this locket," he asked.

"For you Avatar Aang," no charge, "it practically belongs to you anyway."

"Thank you sir but I couldn't just take it from you," Aang stated.

"Please I insist."

"That's very kind of you," Aang smiled.

"Thank you," Katara said. The clerk nodded.

As they left the shop Aang stopped and grabbed hold of Katara's hand. She turned to him and smiled.

"Come here," he said gently pulling her toward him, he slowly unwrapped the locket and then held it up to Katara, "You should have this, since you liked it so much." He gently placed the necklace around her neck and fastened the chain's tiny lock behind her. Katara smiled as she lifted the shimmering stone and gazed at it.

"Thanks Aang," she whispered softly, "it's beautiful, I don't know what to say," she looked up to him and smiled. Aang could feel his face flush slightly. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in sudden nervousness.

"Well where to now," he grinned. Katara shrugged as she gazed at the long road ahead.

"I don't know," she sighed, her eyes suddenly caught sight of a small hand painted sign. "Hey look at that," she said.

_Founders Day Festival Tonight!_

_Don't miss the festivities._

_To be held at the Town Square_

"_Aang_," she said turning to him and grasping both his hands, "will you take me to the festival?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled at him in hopefulness.

"Oh no fair," Aang laughed, "Of course I'll take you to the festival," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Really," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"But you do realize that we are adding a day to our trip if we don't leave by tonight," Aang reminded her.

"Oh what's one more day," she smiled.

"_Alright_," he sighed.

_Later that night_

Aang sat slothfully upon the staircase performing his old air bending marble trick out of sheer boredom. Katara was spending an unusually large amount of time getting ready for the festival and Aang was beginning to loose patience. He leaned back upon his elbows sighing heavily and glanced back at the closed bedroom door.

"What could possibly be taking her so long," he muttered to himself. Just then Rose approached him in her normal pleasant manner. She leaned merrily upon the railing of the staircase, and gazed down in Aang's direction.

"Look at you," she sighed shaking her head in amusement, "you look as bored as an earth bender on a fishing boat."

Aang began to laugh, "A fishing boat, huh." The old woman sat down upon the stairs beside Aang and patted him lightly on the knee.

"I promise you she will be worth the wait," she sighed. Aang raised an eyebrow to her in slight curiosity.

"It's just a festival," he sighed, "I don't see why she has to go all out I mean it's not like it's a banquet or a grand ball or something." The old woman just chuckled.

"Oh my boy, you really are clueless aren't you?" Aang just gazed at her questioningly.

"Listen to me young man," she said, "a woman doesn't spend all that time trying to look perfect for just any old reason, she does it to get the attention of a special young man, the man she loves!" Aang's face flushed slightly, and he turned from the old woman's gaze. He began to shake his head in disagreement.

"So what you're saying is that Katara is taking forever to get ready because she _loves_ me…., that's what you're saying right?" The old woman just gazed at him in amusement. She leaned in close to him and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"The moment your bride comes down those stairs and you find yourself unable to take your eyes away from her even for a moment then you'll know what I'm talking about," she winked at him. Aang just shook his head slightly and smiled at the old woman.

Suddenly he heard the door open behind them. He quickly stood and straightened out his shirt. Rose pulled him forward and adjusted his collar for him.

"You look dashing," she said patting him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks," Aang replied blushing slightly. Rose then nodded to the top of the stairs. Aang turned instantly and there before him stood Katara. Aang gulped at the air as it seemed that he was suddenly unable to breathe. She was wearing a pale lavender kimono with tiny little flowers of a darker shade of purple embroidered all throughout the silken fabric. It was just slightly tighter then the ones she usually wore which accented her slender form and the short sleeves showed off her bare arms. Something she was unable to do in the much colder South Pole. Her hair was partially up in a bun, a pair of chopsticks holding it tightly in place, the rest of it cascaded over her shoulders in a shimmering mass of waves almost resembling a waterfall. Aang just gazed at her unable to look away, his thoughts suddenly were a jumbled mess and he was unable to utter understandable language.

"Do you like it Aang," Katara asked, holding the skirt out and twirling around at the top of the stairs. Aang just stood there speechless. Rose suddenly nudged him in the arm with her elbow.

Huh…Oh….uh Katara you look uh, I mean, that _dress_ is just and I mean…uh... Aang could suddenly feel beads of sweat begin forming across his forehead. Katara just gazed at him curiously. Aang took a much needed deep breath.

"You look absolutely beautiful Katara," he said softly.

"Thanks Aang," she replied. She quickly made her way down the stairs pausing on the very last step just in front of Aang.

"I saw this in that little dress shop and I just had to get it, it was just so pretty." Aang gazed up at her almost longingly.

"Your locket matches it nicely," he said softly. Katara looked down upon the sparkling stone.

"So it does," she smiled. Aang smiled back at her drawing slightly closer to her. He held his arm up suddenly offering it to her.

"Shall we go?"

"Certainly," Katara nodded slipping her arm in his.

"Have fun you two," Rose called after them as she watched them leave. She turned from the door and shook her head in amusement.

"Oh to be young and in love," she sighed.

_Later at the festival_

As the two made their way to the town square nearly every person turned and stared at them, or rather, they turned and stared at Katara. Aang felt slightly annoyed by all the attention, but at the same time he didn't care. Katara was here with him so if anything they were staring in envy. There were lanterns lit and music was playing and the town square almost had a romantic atmosphere to it. There was a large buffet table with many different foods. There were a number of couples dancing closely. Katara just smiled at the sight.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink Katara," Aang asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," she smiled. Aang headed over to the buffet table. The moment Aang stepped away a brazen young man dressed in earth nation colors approached Katara.

"Excuse me miss." Katara turned to the young man. Aang returned with two glasses of punch just in time to witness the young man flirting with Katara. He quickly set the glasses down upon a nearby table crept up next to the two and ducked behind a decorated pillar. He peered out from behind the pillar and gazed apprehensively in their direction.

"Would you like to dance with me," the man asked gazing at Katara in hopefulness. Aang stood perfectly still, nervously awaiting Katara's answer.

Katara smiled at the young man graciously, "that's very sweet of you," she said, "and I'm really flattered, but I'm here with someone already," she sighed, "and I kinda would like to dance with him." Aang was taken aback by her answer.

"She wants to dance with me?" The young man frowned.

"He's a lucky man," he sighed, "but if you change your mind, I'm all yours." Aang rolled his eyes at the man's cheesy line.

Katara giggled, "I'll keep you in mind," she said. Aang grinned; he had caught the subtle sarcastic tone in her voice that the Earth bender had missed. The wanna be suitor smiled at her, bowed his head and walked away. Aang came out from behind the post and nonchalantly walked over in Katara's direction.

Katara shot him a questioning glance.

"What," he asked guiltily.

"I thought you were getting me a drink," she said sarcastically looking to his empty hands.

"Oh, uh… they just ran out, told me I had to come back later."

"How could they be all out, the festival just started?"

"I guess a lot a people like punch," he smiled.

"Hey Aang," she said suddenly, "you see that earth bender over there." Aang stared in the direction of the young man that had just been speaking to Katara.

"Yeah," Aang said

"He just asked me to dance a few minutes ago while you were at the punch table, and he seemed really nice I think I might go take him up on his offer."

"What," Aang said, "I thought you told him that you wanted to dance with me?"

Katara smirked at Aang crossing her arms.

"I mean I…"Aang smiled sheepishly, "I think I'm caught."

"Aang you were spying on me?"

"No I wasn't _spying_, I was already coming back with the punch and I saw you with that guy and I just…_alright_ I was spying but I wasn't trying to spy it just sort of happened."

"_What_…Aang that doesn't make any sense, how do you _accidentally spy_?"

"Well I don't know, you were there and he was there, I wanted to hear what you guys were saying, I just listened without you seeing me it wasn't _really_ spying."

"You're right Aang, it was _eavesdropping_."

"Oh come on Katara, it's not like I was being malicious or anything, I just wanted to hear what you were saying that's all."

"Why Aang, what's the big deal, I mean so I was talking to a guy so what, why do you care?"

Aang could think of nothing to say to her. He could tell her the truth but he didn't want to tell her he loved her in the midst of an argument.

"Just…because," he said.

"Because why Aang, why does it matter to you?"

"Because Katara, I…because you're my friend and I," Aang sighed heavily, "listen, you're right, it doesn't matter okay, I'm sorry that I was eavesdropping, I really didn't mean anything by it and I won't do it again…_okay_."

Katara nodded looking away from him slightly; she seemed almost disappointed with his response.

"Katara, do you still want to dance with me?"

She gazed up at him and smiled slightly,"Yeah sure."

When they got to the dance floor Aang bowed to her and held out his hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arm around her waist. She laid her arm upon his shoulder. He smiled lovingly at her. She smiled back though her eyes seemed a little sad.

"Katara," he whispered as they moved around the dance floor, "I'm sorry I caused an argument, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Aang really," she replied, "let's just forget about it okay." She leaned forward and rested her chin upon his shoulder. Aang wrapped both his arms around her waist and held her close. His heart fluttered as he held her and he could feel his pulse begin to race.

"Aang," she sighed.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Do you ever think about what life might have been like if you never left, or like if my father never got sick?"

"What do you mean," Aang asked curiously

"I don't know; just how our lives might be different if we never had been separated for those two years." Aang gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"Of course," he whispered softly, "I think about it all the time."

"Do you have regrets," she asked her eyes dropping away from his.

"Some," he said softly. Katara gazed up at him in curiosity.

"Do you," he questioned.

She nodded looking slightly away from him.

"What is it Katara what's wrong," Aang whispered, gently lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Nothing," she smiled, but Aang could see her eyes were filled with tears. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently wiped them away.

"Katara please tell me what's wrong," he sighed.

"Nothing Aang, it's nothing, it doesn't matter, let's just have fun at this festival that's the whole reason we're here right." Aang just gazed at her in concern.

"Come on," she said, "I'm thirsty let's go see if they finally filled up the punch bowel," she smiled at him jokingly. He smiled back.

To be continued 


	10. Awkward

**Chapter 10 Awkward**

_Later that night_

Aang flung open the door to their room and struggled to help Katara in. She had one arm flung over his shoulder and Aang supported her with an arm about her waist.

"I knew we should have just left tonight like we planned," he said.

"Awww that woulda been no fun," Katara laughed.

"Katara, you need to whisper its late people are sleeping," Aang reminded her.

"Oh," she whispered loudly, "sorry." Aang sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Note to self," he thought, "no saki for Katara…EVER."

He struggled with her over to the bed with absolutely no cooperation whatsoever. He attempted to lay her down but she refused to let go of his neck.

"Come on Katara," he insisted, "you need to sleep." He pulled her arms away from him.

"No, I'm _not_ tired, I don't _need_ any sleep." She reached out to him, once again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't _want_ to sleep I _want_ to dance," her eyelids slowly fell as she spoke and her head dropped down upon his shoulder.

"Katara," he chuckled, "you can't even keep your eyes open…you need to sleep." Katara nodded softly in response to his reasoning, she brought her hand to her mouth and suddenly yawned. Aang smiled in amusement.

"Come on," he said. He swiftly scooped her up into his arms and gently lay her down upon the soft cusiony mattress. He then pulled the blankets over her and gently tucked her in.

"Now get some rest," he whispered, "you're going to need it for our trip tomorrow." He stood and turned to walk away when Katara suddenly grabbed him by the hand. Aang turned to face her once more.

"Don't leave," she said.

"I'm not leaving," he replied as he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side, "I'll be right here on the floor."

"No…stay with me," she insisted reaching for his hand once more and pulling him in the direction of the bed.

"_Katara_…."

"Please Aang," she pleaded. He reluctantly made his way over to the opposite side of the bed and flopped down next to her crossing his arms behind his head. Katara smiled and turned to him. She reached her arm across his chest and lightly kissed him on the jaw.

"Goodnight Aang," she whispered. Aang reached down and lightly caressed her arm and gazed into her eyes which were now only inches from his own.

"Goodnight Katara," he whispered back. She rolled over to her opposite side facing her back toward Aang. She leaned forward and blew out the candle. Aang watched her as she lay her head back down upon her pillow stretched her arms over her head and adjusted herself comfortably in her sleeping spot beside him. Slowly Aang rolled to his side to face her. He could hear the rhythmic sound of her breath. He leaned closer to her, his face becoming buried in her long dark hair. It smelled of lavender and water lilies. He breathed in deeply, the sweet aroma was so intoxicating, so alluring. He slowly and cautiously reached his hand to her and gently caressed the back if her arm. She sighed suddenly and leaned her head back upon his shoulder. Aang shivered at her touch. Without warning Katara rolled over to face Aang. He quickly pulled his hand away from her and rolled over to his back. She drowsily opened her eyes.

"Are you cold Aang" she asked in a whisper.

"N-no," he replied shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"Okay," she whispered sleepily, she leaned further toward him and laid her head upon his bare chest. Aang gazed down upon her in pleasant surprise. He quietly brought his arm down to rest upon her shoulder. Suddenly he could feel Katara's hand upon his stomach. He froze as she slowly moved her hand upward to his chest. His heart was beating furiously and he wondered if she could feel it. He fidgeted nervously in her presence,

"Are you okay Aang," Katara asked drowsily.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Why do you keep moving around," she yawned.

"I…uh…I just can't get comfortable."

"Aang," she yawned again. He rolled to his side, they were face to face. She drowsily opened her eyes and gazed at him. He smiled at her gently taking her hands in his. He slowly lifted them to his lips and lightly kissed her fingers, she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing," she sighed.

"Nothing," he whispered. She opened her eyes a tiny crack and smiled at him slightly.

"You're staring at me again," she whispered. Aang chuckled a little.

"No I'm not," he whispered.

"You're such a bad liar," she replied allowing her heavy eyelids to fall closed once more. Aang grinned slightly in amusement at her humorous response. He could feel his heart beating feverishly as he silently gazed upon her petite sleeping form. She looked so beautiful laying there before him, displaying such an expression of peacefulness. A few strands of her silky hair lay across of her lovely face. Her cheeks flushed slightly in a lovely shade of pink. Aang's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he found it almost impossible to breathe. He longed so badly to pull her into his arms. He wanted to hold her close to him, to just feel the warmth of her breath on his skin.

Somehow his feelings for her had grown immensely since he had been away and he found it almost unbearable to be lying so close beside her. He sighed heavily snapping his eyelids tightly closed, bringing his hand to his forehead and rubbing it vigorously in frustration.

"I have to tell her," he thought to himself desperately, "I _need_ to tell her." He opened his eyes and gazed at her once again. She stirred suddenly, sighing softly in her sleep. Aang smiled at the sound. He rolled slowly forward toward her. He reached to her gently grasped her face in his palms and gazed at her longingly.

"Katara," he whispered softly.

"Hmmm," she muttered, without opening her eyes even the slightest. Aang inched closer to her pressing his lips gently to her fore head. Katara opened her eyes for a brief moment and smiled in Aang's direction. She then took a deep breath and rolled over to her opposite side turning her back toward him. Aang did the same, half thankful that she had been serenely unaware of his actions.

As he lay there quietly staring off into the darkness of the room, his mind drifted over the events of the evening. Katara had been breathtaking standing at the top of the stairs in her new kimono. Aang sighed at the memory. Who was he kidding, she was beautiful all the time, she could have gone to the festival in rags and still would have turned every head. The festival had been fun and they had nearly danced the entire night, much to the dismay of the poor earth bender who had been hoping to get at least one with her. Aang however could not help but think about her question from earlier in the evening. If he had thought about what it would be like if he had never left, if he had any regrets. He had in fact thought about it that entire evening. He wondered if he had stayed, that just maybe he might have already told Katara the truth by now. Just thinking of the possibilities of what could have been, what might have been…and quite possibly what _should_ have been, made Aang long for it all the more. As Aang lay lost in his despondence, he slowly reached up underneath his pillow in an attempt to get comfortable. As he did so his hand brushed slightly against a rough surface. He felt around at it a bit in curiosity, it seemed to be some sort of crumpled up paper. Aang grabbed hold of it and pulled it out from under the pillow. He raised it to his eyes straining to see what it was. He glanced at Katara briefly over his shoulder and then turned his eyes back to the paper. It seemed to have some sort of writing on it but it was barely readable in the darkness of the room. He raised his finger to the paper and lit a flame just large enough to illuminate the words. He began to read it. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized that he was indeed reading his own letter, one that he had written to Katara nearly nine months before.

"How did this get here," he muttered. Suddenly Katara sighed in her sleep. Aang extinguished the flame immediately and quickly stuffed the letter back under his pillow. "Did Katara take it from my bag," he questioned silently, "did she read it?"

* * *

_The next morning_

When Aang awoke, he was met with a face full of hair. He attempted to sit up but found that he couldn't as Katara was completely wrapped around him. Her arm was across his stomach her head lay upon his chest, and one of her legs was intertwined with his. His face flushed at the thought of their closeness and he could feel his pulse begin to race. Suddenly she moaned softly in her sleep, moving ever so slightly on top of him. Aang rolled his eyes.

"That's it," he thought to himself, "I can't take this anymore."

"Hey," he whispered, shaking her gently, "Hey Katara….wake up."

"Hmmm….what do you want Aang," she sighed sleepily.

"Katara," he said again. She lifted her head slowly and found herself staring directly at Aang. She quickly flipped her hair back out of her face and rubbed her eyes as if trying to clear her vision. But it wasn't imaginary she was really lying in bed nearly on top of Aang. Her face grew red and she immediately attempted to roll away from him.

"Wait," Aang cried, grabbing a hold of her by the waist. She stared at him warily.

"Aang what exactly is going on here?" Aang shot her a hurt look.

"Nothing," he said almost angrily

"Then why are you here, why are we…."

"Katara," Aang exclaimed angrily, "do you really believe I would take advantage of you."

Katara shook her head, dropping her eyes from his gaze, "no," she said softly. Aang released her and sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry Aang," she said, "I didn't mean to accuse you, I was just confused, I can't remember half of what happened last night." Aang relaxed a bit. He turned to her smiling weakly. He scooted back and leaned himself up against the head board.

"Well," he said, "let's just say that saki is _not_ your friend." Katara blushed in embarrassment.

"Aang are you telling me that I drank too much at the festival?"

Aang nodded, "I would say…yeah, just a _little_ bit too much."

"Aang, why didn't you stop me?"

"You say it like it's feasible," he said.

"Aang!"

"Katara, no one _I _know besides Zuko is more stubborn then you, you were set on having a good time at that party no matter what and there was nothing anyone was going to do to hinder your good time."

"So you just let me drink saki till I was blue in the face," she shook her head, "I probably made a complete fool of myself."

"No you didn't," he said.

"Really?"

"Really, the villagers loved your table dance; they all thought it was real classy."

"AANG!"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, "I swear you did not make a scene you were just a bit loud and smiley and you laughed a lot at things that were just not all that funny but other then that you were a perfect lady."

"But how did we end up ….like this," she questioned.

"Oh that's no big deal," he sighed, "after the festival I helped you back to the room and put you to bed but you said that you wanted me to stay with you, so I did. That's it end of story; there was no awkward flirting or anything like that."

Katara sighed in relief.

"Well…Aang," she gazed at him in confusion, "why wouldn't you let me get up right away?"

"Oh…uh," Aang looked away from her sadly, "Um, I just wanted to tell you something, but uh, I think the moments passed."

"What did you want to tell me," she asked

"Nothing," Aang sighed, "its nothing." Aang turned back to her smiling weakly, "well, we better get ready to leave," he said, "we have a long trip ahead of us." He stood from the bed and walked over to the wash basin. Katara sat up throwing the covers from her. She realized she was still wearing the lavender kimono from the night before. She picked up her old blue kimono that had been sitting neatly folded atop the dresser. She gently ran her fingers over the soft material frowning at the familiar color. She sighed despondently at the thought of going back to the village, being surrounded by the colorless landscape and having to wear this dreadful color. She turned and gazed to Aang. He was now dressed and was packing up a few things. She smiled at him weakly.

"Okay," he said, "I got everything," he turned to Katara and noticed her gazing at him.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," she said softly, "I'm just _not_ looking forward to going back that's all…as horrible as that makes me." She turned back to the mirror.

"That doesn't make you horrible," Aang sighed coming up beside her and placing a hand upon her shoulder. She turned her face toward his hand.

"No," she sighed sadly.

"No," he smiled, "that just makes you…a free spirit." She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm going to go wait downstairs," he said, "and give you some time to change, okay."

Katara nodded Aang turned to leave.

"Oh uh Aang," she called to him suddenly. He turned back to her.

"Um if it's okay," she said softly, "do you mind helping me with this zipper real quick." Aang gulped.

"Uh yeah sure," he said nervously. He came back over to where she stood. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair over her head. Aang couldn't move at first he just stared at the zipper. Slowly he reached his hands to the silky dress gently grasping the zipper in his fingers. He held his breath for a brief moment and then slowly he lowered the zipper down along the seam of the dress. The further it went the more of her smooth olive toned skin was revealed. Aang sighed in frustration, this was so unfair, didn't she realize what she was doing to him; couldn't she see it? He wanted to touch her so badly to run his hand along the smooth skin of her back, to kiss her bare neck. He quickly backed away from her. Katara turned to him innocently, holding the kimono in place.

"Thanks Aang," she whispered, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"No problem," Aang choked out the words. He turned and stumbled out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Katara sighed in frustration as she turned back to face her reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me," she muttered. She carefully removed the silk kimono and slipped on her water tribe kimono and pants.

"I shouldn't feel like this," she sighed, "the South Pole is my home, why can't I just be happy there?" She frowned at her reflection.

"I used to be," she whispered to herself, "before…" She turned quickly away and started to braid her long hair. She strolled over to the window and gazed out. Aang was standing just below talking to Rose as she casually swept the walk. A strange sensation ran through her as she gazed upon her best friend. He suddenly began to laugh at some comment Rose had made. Katara's heart warmed at the sight of him, he was smiling that infectious smile of his and his grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She smiled warmly. Somehow she had found herself unable to define her feelings for him since he had returned. He was her friend, her best friend, they had been through so much together and yet something had changed between them, it had gotten stronger somehow, she could feel it.

Suddenly Aang glanced upward to the window, in her direction. Her face flushed when he noticed her watching him. He smiled warmly at her and waved. Katara smiled back, waving to him in return. She slowly ducked back into the room. She picked up her silk kimono and folded it neatly. She glanced around the room, making sure nothing was forgotten, suddenly her eyes settled on the pillow on the bed.

"The letter," she whispered. She quickly ran to the bed and lifted the pillow only to find that the letter was missing.

"Oh no," she sighed, "this doesn't make any sense…I swore I left it right here." She leaned to the other side of the bed and lifted the other pillow.

"Nothing," she sighed. She frantically scoured the blankets, "nothing." She leaned over the side of the bed and peered under it, "nothing!" She scratched her head in puzzlement.

"Are you looking for this?" Aang stood by the door holding up a neatly folded piece of paper. Katara turned to him her eyes widening at the sight of the letter in his hand.

"Aang," she responded nervously, "where did you find that?"

"Well it's the weirdest thing," he sighed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "somehow this letter managed to crawl out of _my_ carry on and hide itself underneath _your_ pillow." Katara blushed.

"Aang…I."

"So you read it," Aang interrupted her."

"_Well_…yes," she said, "but it had my name on it, I just thought…well I didn't think it was a big deal…I mean I just didn't think that you would mind," she smiled nervously in his direction. Aang nodded glancing to the wrinkled paper in his hand.

"So tell me Katara," a small smirk forming across his face, "how exactly does going through people's personal papers rank on your scale of spying?" Katara just gazed at him.

"Well Aang, I would hardly call it spying, I mean it had my name on it!"

"Excuses, excuses," he smirked. Katara crossed her arms and smirked back at him.

"Okay fine…I deserve that," she said, "but you know this is not even the same thing as what happened last night at the festival."

"So you're saying that you weren't being nosey then," he teased. Katara threw her arms up in exasperation.

"NO Aang it's not," she cried, "first of all that letter has my name on it, how exactly am I supposed to know you did not want me to read it and second of all, you let me go through your bag, if you did not want me to see that stupid letter then you shouldn't have hidden it in plain sight." Aang just shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, you are right it is yours," he replied, "but I didn't want you to read it….I mean it wasn't finished…I tried to finish it…I just," Aang paused. Katara flopped back down upon the bed, crossing her legs Indian style and looked up to Aang in interest.

"Is that why you never sent it to me," she questioned. Aang nodded.

"I started to write you when I was in Omashu," he said softly brushing his hand across his fore head. He walked toward her and sat down upon the bed across from her.

"Being there...I don't know," Aang shrugged, "I guess I just missed you, I missed talking to you." His eyes remained on the letter still folded in his palm. Katara gazed at him in curiosity. Aang fiddled with the paper nervously.

"Why didn't you finish it Aang," Katara asked.

"I…couldn't, Aang whispered, "I mean I…well it doesn't matter now." Katara nodded, she reached to him and grasped his hand in hers. Aang turned his eyes to meet her gaze.

"For what it's worth," she paused, "I enjoyed reading it even if it wasn't finished." She smiled warmly at him.

"Here then," he pressed the letter gently to the palm of her hand, "this belongs to you." Katara gazed down at the folded paper within her hand.

"Are you sure Aang?"

"I'm sure," he replied, "if anything I should have sent it to you a long time ago." Katara smiled at him.

"Alright," he sighed changing the subject, "we better get going, we are a day late as it is, your father is probably worried about us." Katara sighed heavily and flopped back down onto the soft fluffy pillow on the bed and rested her hands on her forehead.

"Go without me," she sighed.

"Katara," Aang gazed at her in amusement, "what do you think you're father would do to me if I showed up without you?" Katara lowered her hands and glanced over at Aang.

"I mean I know you don't feel like going home," he sighed, "but are you really willing to risk the life of your most favorite person in the whole world?"

"Oh how presumptious of you," she replied sarcastically.

"What that your father would kill me or that I am your favorite person."

"Oh no father would most likely kill you," Katara agreed. Aang smiled at her mischievously.

"Okay, okay, I see how it is, I'll remember that next time you want me to wisk you away to some far off place with no snow."

"Aang," she laughed, "you know I'm just teasing you!"

"No, no," he said, "that's it I'm done, but don't worry…I'm sure Takashi will be more then willing to take you flying."

"Aang, come on," she laughed.

"Oh wait," Aang said, "Takashi doesn't _have _a flying bison, _aww_ too bad, looks like you'll be going by canoe." He smiled at her almost devilishly. Katara sat up and looked Aang straight in the eye.

"You're jealous!"

"What," Aang scoffed, "Katara I _am not_ jealous." Katara flashed him a disbelieving look.

"Hey look, _I_ am the Avatar and Avatars just don't get jealous, okay; besides I can do three times more then he can, not to mention I can cross into the spirit world, What does he got, a few water whips, he's not even a master." Katara just crossed her arms and stared at him in astonishment.

"Well what can he possibly do that I can't, Aang questioned."

"Oh I don't know," Katara replied smugly, " spear fishing, canoe racing, not to mention how sweet he is…."

"Alright fine," Aang interrupted, "he's a great guy with many talents, but that doesn't mean any thing, least of all that I'm _jealous_"

"Fine," Katara said. They sat for a moment in a long uncomfortable pause.

"Alright," Aang said finally, "we better get going so we don't keep your family waiting."

"No," Katara said immediately

"No, Katara what do mean no?"

"I'm not going anywhere till you admit that you are jealous."

"Katara, _I'm not jealous_," Aang insisted.

"You know you are Aang," Katara said with a playful smile upon her face, "why don't you just admit it." Aang came right up in her face and smiled back at her defiantly.

"Why don't you make me," he whispered. Katara just stared right back at him.

Without warning she grabbed his sides and started tickling him. Aang fell to the bed laughing.

"Admit it," she cried.

"Is that it," he gasped between laughter, "is that all you got……you couldn't make Buhmi admit he was an earth bender."

"What?" She straddled him and pinned him down to the mattress, "what did you just say."

"You heard me," he replied. He gazed up at her boldly. She leaned forward folding her arms across his chest and resting her chin upon her hands.

"What are you giving up," he smiled.

"Hardly," she replied. Aang gazed at her questioningly. She slowly reached a hand up over his head and gently traced the arrow tattoo sending chills down his spine. Aang fidgeted nervously under her weight.

"So Aang," she said softly, "how about you tell me why you are so jealous of Takashi, hmmm..," she batted her eyes at him. Aang's heart began to race and beads of sweat began to form across his forehead. She leaned in closer, their faces were only inches apart.

"Katara," he whispered, "this is not funny anymore"

"I'm not tying to be funny," she said softly, "I want you….to admit how you feel, I want you… to admit that Takashi makes you jealous."

"How exactly are expecting this to end up Katara," he asked flashing her questioning glance.

Katara shrugged. "I just want you to admit that you are jealous that's all."

"And what if I didn't admit it," Aang said slyly, "what if your plan completely backfires on you and instead I do this." He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her to the bed pinning her arms down gently. She just stared up at him in curiousity. He leaned in close to her. So close that their lips almost touched.

"What now Katara," he whispered. She smiled slightly.

"Maybe this," she said, using her legs she flipped him off of her and off of the bed entirely. But he didn't let go of her wrists and she came flying off the bed as well. Aang landed on his back with a thud, and Katara landed on top of him. Thinking fast she quickly straddled him and pinned him to the floor. He smiled at her.

"Good one," he smirked.

"Are you going to admit it," she said. Aang struggled under her hold.

"I'm not letting you go until you do," she smirked.

"You don't have to" Aang smirked. He lifted his arms despite her hold on him and sat up to face her. She just stared at him in surprise and defeat.

"I'm not jealous," he repeated, "I don't know why you keep insisting that I am, do you want me to be jealous?" He grabbed hold of her wrists and held them behind her back wrapping his arms around her.

"No," Katara said gazing at him, "it just seemed like you were."

"Ahhh, it _seemed_ like I was jealous…," he replied, he pulled her closer to him, "well it _seems_ to me like you just need an excuse to get this close to me." He smiled. She smirked at him.

"What," she exclaimed, "you're crazy Aang we have joked around like this a million times before."

"No this was different," he said, "you never acted….seductive with me before."

"_Seductive_," she gasped blushing slightly, "Aang, I was not acting…like that." She immediately attempted to get up off of Aang but he did not let her go.

"Aang let go of me," she said angrily.

"No not till you admit it," he said.

"Oh ha, ha turning the tables on me," she said rolling her eyes. He just gazed at her incredulously. She sneered back at him.

"I only admit that I may have taken it a little too far, but that's it." Aang released her and she immediately backed away from him.

"What made you think that doing that would work on me," he questioned.

"I didn't Aang," she said quickly crossing her arms, "I mean I didn't think at all I just acted."

"What would you have done if it _had_ worked on me?"

"What?"

"Seriously," he replied, "what if you were just trying to fool me into admitting I was jealous but I fell for your little act instead, then what?"

"Well I don't know," her faced became flushed once again, "I just…I didn't think it was that big a deal Aang. Hey what is with the twenty questions anyway?" Aang shrugged.

"Look," she said trying desperately to cover up her feelings of embarrassment over the whole situation, "it really doesn't matter does it, because you know me better then that and you didn't fall for it, I mean I didn't really expect you too, because we are friends and I know that you don't feel that way about me." Aang didn't quite know how to respond to her statement. He had thought that she had at least noticed a little that he had feelings for her but apparently he was wrong, or was he. Could she really be that oblivious to him or was she covering for her own feelings. He gazed at her curiously. She was turned away from and staring down at her shuffling feet.

"You're right," he sighed, "It's no big on we better get going, there is no way we are going to make it back before midnight." He quickly walked past her and toward the door. Katara lingered in the room for a moment longer. She sighed heavily took a deep breath and then turned and followed him out.

To be continued.


	11. Welcome Home

**Chapter 11 Welcome Home**

Myoshi leaned against a large chunk of ice with her arms crossed, her bright blue eyes following Sokka as he nervously paced the glacier keeping a careful watch on the darkening horizon.

"What could _possibly_ be taking them so long," Sokka muttered in frustration.

Aang and Katara had been gone almost two days now and he was beginning to worry. Not only were they late in their return, which could signify any number of things going wrong in their journey, but now their father's anger and worry had escalated to a whole new level. Sokka sighed heavily, although the whole thing was rather amusing, he was still worried about his little sister.

"Sokka, I'm sure they're fine," Myoshi reassured him sensing his apprehension. Sokka turned to her and smiled slightly.

"I'm not worried," he said trying his best to sound convincing. Myoshi smiled in amusement.

"Sure your not," she sighed. She sauntered over to him and rested her mittened hand soothingly upon the back of his neck.

"Okay maybe I'm just a little worried," he admitted.

"Sokka you have been pacing like this all day, it's not going to make them arrive any sooner…why don't you just sit down for a little while." She grasped his hand and led him to a nearby rock. He sighed heavily releasing all his pent up frustration as Myoshi gently massaged the back of his neck.

He gazed up at the setting sun. "They better be here by tonight," he sighed.

* * *

Aang struggled to keep his eyes open as Appa flew through the sky in the direction of the South Pole. Katara sat beside him wrapped in a blanket leaning her head upon his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Aang shivered suddenly.

"We must be getting closer Appa; I recognize that familiar chill in the air." Aang peered ahead the sun was just beginning to set but it was still just light enough that he could see the glacier far ahead in the distance. He frowned at the sight.

"Well," he sighed, "we're here." As they continued forward toward the village Aang glanced down upon the dark water below.

"We got back pretty quick didn't we Appa," he sighed, "I guess it kind of helps that you've had two days of rest." The great creature groaned. As Aang gazed upon the rolling ocean waves his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a tiny canoe heading in the same direction.

"Why are they out fishing so late," he questioned. He peered down to get a better view of it. He reached for a looking glass that was on Appa's saddle. Placing the glass to his eye, he gazed curiously in the direction of the canoe.

"Hmm," he muttered under his breath, "those markings…it seems to be a North Pole canoe." He turned his attention to the occupant. A single man bundled up tightly in layers of clothing; he couldn't make out his face. Aang removed the looking glass and turned his attention back to his destination. Katara suddenly stirred beside him. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Are we home yet," she whispered lying her head back down upon his shoulder.

"Practically," he replied, "I can see it from here."

Katara opened her eyes and peered ahead, she smiled weakly, "good she sighed I want to get this over with."

Aang grinned at her.

* * *

Sokka sat leaned up against the rock gazing up at the darkening sky. He turned to Myoshi. She was quite unsuccessfully attempting to keep her eyes open. He smiled slightly; she was so adorable when she was tired. Slowly her head dropped down and rested upon his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, she wants me," he sighed. She yawned suddenly and promptly sat up, she smirked at him.

"What was that Sokka?"

"Come on Myoshi," he snickered, "you know you can't resist me."

"Really," she replied crossing her arms and raising and eyebrow in his direction.

"Hey who could blame you," he said smugly, "when you're forced to look at this _every day_." Sokka promptly made a muscle with his arm.

"Oh how _do_ I stay away," Myoshi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"It certainly is a wonder," Sokka smirked.

"I beg to differ Sokka, I think it's _you_ that can't resist _me_," she said self-assuredly.

"Is that right," he said raising an eyebrow in intrigue, "well _I _say that _you _can't go two days without coming on to me," Sokka replied confidently. Myoshi scoffed at him in amusement.

"_Two days_," she said. Sokka nodded.

"Alright," she said slyly, "you're on, for two whole days there will be no flirting whatsoever, we'll see who breaks first." She reached her hand out to Sokka. He smiled in eagerness and shook it, accepting the bet.

"But you do know what this means don't you Sokka," she said suddenly pulling him close to her, "a whole forty eight hours with no kissing, no back rubs, no massages, or any thing else that you love so much, are you _absolutely _sure you can handle that." Sokka grinned at her blushing ever so slightly.

"I think I'm up to the challenge," he whispered, he leaned in slowly preparing to kiss her. "Good," she said placing a finger to his lips and stopping him, "cause it starts right now." Sokka sighed dejectedly, "no problem."

Suddenly Sokka caught sight of the great white bison coming in their direction.

"Finally," he muttered. He quickly stood up as the Bison slowly made it's decent to the glacier. Sokka hastily walked over to meet them with Myoshi following close behind.

"It's about time you two decided to show up what the heck took you so long." Aang leapt down from Appa to greet Sokka.

"Slight change in plans," Aang sighed, "sorry for the delay."

"Oh fine, fine, don't worry about me I just had to stay here and listen to my father rant and rave about how the Avatar ran away with his only daughter, _you know_, no big deal." Aang grinned at him slightly.

"Sorry Sokka," Aang turned his eyes to Myoshi and flashed her a bright smile. Myoshi smiled back promptly elbowing Sokka.

"Huh, oh, uh Aang this is Myoshi, Myoshi this is Aang…the Avatar if you haven't guessed by now."

"Nice to meet you Myoshi," Aang said bowing his head, "Katara told me a little bit about you."

"All good I hope," she smiled.

"Definitely," Aang replied. He turned back to Appa and reached to help Katara down. Katara slid down the side of the beast and into Aang's waiting arms. He held her close for a moment and gazed at her. Sokka noticed this immediately. He shot them an awkward look.

"Alright you two, what exactly is going on here?" The two quickly stepped away from each other.

"Nothing," Katara replied. Sokka gazed at her with a disbelieving expression. "_Nothing _Sokka," she insisted. Aang just shook his head and turned his attention back to Appa.

"What's this," Sokka asked grabbing hold of the pendent that hung around her neck.

Katara took it back from him.

"It's a gift," she snapped, "Aang gave it to me; it's no big deal." She stared at her brother intently trying to decipher his thoughts, "what is this all about Sokka I thought you were on our side?"

"I _am _on your side Katara, but it seems like the two of you are not being completely honest." Sokka turned and glanced at Aang. Myoshi was helping him to unload Appa, Sokka turned back to Katara.

"Will you _please _just tell me what is going on; what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything Sokka," Katara yelled, "I just wanted to get out of the village just for a day, and when we were there I didn't want to leave, so we stayed an extra day. It was all my idea, _okay._"

"And… nothing… happened."

"SOKKA!"

"Alright _FINE_, I believe you," he paused "look all I'm trying to say is that you guys have been apart for a long time and I know that you missed him Katara," he sighed in awkwardness, "what I mean to say is that things can happen when you're caught up in the moment and….I just want you to be sure that you know what you're doing."

"Sokka, you should know me better, and Aang too, I mean we are friends, Aang is my best friend, I can't believe that you would think that we would…,"Katara's face reddened slightly as she thought back to the rather awkward incident that had happened between her and Aang earlier that morning. Luckily her blush was concealed by the darkness.

"I mean… that's just crazy," she said softly.

"Well," Sokka sighed, "_I'm_ not the one you have to convince."

"He's completely lost it, hasn't he," Katara sighed.

"Oh yeah,Dad is convinced thatyour honor is at stake, he thinks Aang is trying to steal you away, he's apparently going to have a long talk with him about honor and respect the whole bit, and he is going to have a talk with you as well. I keep telling him he is overreacting but he just won't listen."

"Great," Katara sighed.

"I have to say Katara, this has got to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done." Katara rolled her eyes.

"So what now, I don't want to wait till morning to go home," she sighed.

"We can head back now; just don't plan on getting any sleep!" Myoshi and Aang made their way over to the siblings.

"So what's the verdict Sokka?" Aang asked. Sokka smiled at Aang sympathetically and shook his head.

"Oh boy Aang, you have no _idea_ what you're about to face."

* * *

Soku sat by the window of his hut gazing out at the falling snow. He wondered where his daughter was, if she was alright and if Aang was, for lack of a better phrase, 'being a gentlemen.' As his thoughts turned to the young man that had taken her from him; he could feel his blood begin to boil. His fist clenched tightly around the note that Katara had left him. Avatar or no Avatar this brazen young man was going to have a lot of questions to answer when he returned with his little girl. As Soku sat in his contemplation he suddenly heard the door open. He turned his gaze to the entrance of the hut. He sighed in disappointment as Sokka cautiously entered.

"You're home late," Soku said.

"Yeah," Sokka replied scratching the back of his head nervously, "well I wanted to make sure Myoshi got home alright…"

"You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately," his father smiled slightly, is it getting serious at all?" Sokka shrugged, a small smile inching it's way across his face.

"I don't know," he said, his face becoming flushed. Soku just smiled at his son.

"It would be nice to have a wedding around here," Soku sighed, I just wish Katara would come to her senses and settle down already, this running off is going to get her into trouble."

"Hey Dad," Sokka said softly, "I actually… uh …I know that you are angry about Katara, but before you get all upset and start yelling, I just want to remind you that Katara is responsible and smart and she's not a little girl anymore."

"They are back aren't they," Soku muttered.

"Yes," Sokka sighed, "They _are_ back…and perfectly safe too… not a scratch on them."

"Well are they coming in," the old man questioned impatiently.

"Well, as soon as I give them the all clear."

Soku chuckled at his son, "all clear, huh." Sokka shrugged smiling nervously.

"They do realize that they are not entering this house without dealing with me first, don't they Sokka?"

"Yeah," Sokka sighed crossing his arms, "I really don't think they had any intention of avoiding you," he paused, "You know dad, maybe you should go a little easy on them, since they so obviously just made a stupid decision."

"I'll take it into consideration," Soku smirked.

"Well I did my best," Sokka sighed, "they can't say I didn't try." He got up and headed to the door. He opened it and gazed sympathetically at the two friends.

"I can't _tell_ you how much you guys owe me," he sighed, "come in, Dad's waiting for you."

Katara held her breath as she entered the room. Her father was sitting in his wheel chair in the middle of the room his arms folded over his chest. He glared at them sternly. Aang walked in after her immediately bowing his head in respect.

"I'm glad the two of you finally decided to return," he sighed.

"Father," Katara began, "I…" The old man raised his hand to silence her.

"Do you even realize the gravity of what you have done; flying off to God knows where with a man in the middle of the night. You have put the honor of this family on the line." Katara flashed him a look of anger.

"Dad it's not as serious as you are making it out to be."

"And you," he turned his attention to Aang, "What kind of a man steals away in the night with a young lady without the consent of her father, what honor is in that?"

"Father, it wasn't Aang's fault, it was my idea."

"I admit it," Aang said suddenly. Katara turned to him in surprise.

"I acted dishonorably, I apologize, at the time I was only thinking of Katara, she wanted to go so badly, my only thoughts were to make her happy, I should have thought about the repercussions of our actions. Please accept my apology sir I had no intention of disrespecting you or your family." Aang bowed to him once again. Soku just stared at the young man in front of him. Sokka silently cheered on his old friend.

"Your apology is accepted young man," Soku sighed. Aang raised his head and gazed at the old man.

"Thank you sir," he said reaching to shake his hand. Soku reached to shake Aang's hand. Katara smiled at the two.

"This doesn't mean that _you_ are off the hook young lady," he said flashing her a stern look. Katara's smile quickly faded

"Yes, sir," she replied in annoyance,

"But for now it's late we should all get some much needed sleep; Sokka show Aang here to the spare room."

"Katara," he called.

"Yes father," she said coming over to him, He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lovingly upon the forehead.

"You know I love you right," he said.

"Yes," she smiled weakly.

"But I worry about you sometimes…especially lately, you seem so lost, so distant….What I'm trying to say is that I just want you to be happy and I only have your best interest at heart."

Katara smiled, "I know Dad." Soku gazed at his daughter for a moment gently caressing her face, "you look more like your mother every day," he smiled.

"I miss her," Katara said softly.

"Me too," the old man replied, "now go get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Goodnight Dad," she turned and headed to her room.

* * *

As she headed to her room she passed by Aang and Sokka in the spare room talking. She stopped and ducked into the room.

"What are you two up to," she whispered.

"Nothing," Sokka said, "just commending Aang here on his stunning performance."

"It was not a performance Sokka," Aang sighed, "I meant every word."

"Yeah, as if Katara didn't practically beat you into taking her to Bok Choy," Sokka scoffed

"_Sokka_," Katara exclaimed hitting him in the head.

"You see what I'm talking about, the violence, always with the violence."

"You know maybe I wouldn't be so violent if you didn't drive me to it Sokka," she smirked, "Aang on the other hand has quite a claming affect on me."

"Is that right," Sokka smirked. He looked to Aang sarcastically. Aang lay back on his pillow crossing his arms behind his head and smirked at Sokka.

"What can I say," Aang sighed.

"Alright, alright, I've had enough, I almost forgot what it was like to have the both of you gang up on me," Sokka smiled, "I'm going to bed, goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight Sokka," Aang called after him he turned his eyes back to Katara. She sat down upon Aang's bed and gazed at him for a moment.

"Well, I have to admit your apology was quite impressive, even my father was stunned, I don't think he quite expected you to respond the way that you did."

"Well," Aang sighed, "I didn't expect him to accuse me of being dishonorable," he frowned slightly.

"Aang," she sighed, "I think he only said that because he was angry, I don't think that he really meant it."

"Of course he _meant_ it,"Aang said softly, "I ran off with his only daughter, there is nothing more dishonorable then that."

"But Aang, it wasn't your fault."

"Listen Katara," he sighed, "I'm glad that we went to Bok Choy, I wouldn't take it back even if I could, but it doesn't change the fact that it was a bad choice. Your father made me realize that. I mean we just should have thought it through a little better that's all."

"You're right Aang," she sighed rolling her eyes, "I just hate being stuck here, you know, and when we were up flying on Appa, I saw the opportunity to get away and…"

"I know," Aang sighed, "and how could _I_ talk you out of it, you were so happy just thinking about it."

"So," Katara sighed, "our great adventure is over…I guess I better get back to my room before my father discovers me in here, there is no telling what he would think."

"But there is nothing going on," Aang sighed almost sadly, "we are just friends, friends talking, why would he assume that _anything_ is going on?" Katara looked away from his eyes.

"Aang," she said softly. He softly grasped her hand in his.

"What is it," he whispered, slowly placing his other hand upon her face. She slowly gazed up into his gray eyes.

Um…I just want to say…" Aang leaned slowly closer to her.

"Good night Aang," she whispered. Aang sighed, dropping his hand from her face. He dropped his head slightly and leaned back from her.

"Goodnight Katara," he whispered back. She stood from the bed and made her way to the door. Aang just gazed at her as she walked away from him. She exited the room and Aang flopped back upon his pillow and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Katara," he sighed in frustration, "what are you doing to me?"

To be continued


	12. Competition

**Chapter 12 Competition**

Katara was awakened by the distinct sound of conk shell horns blowing off in the distance. They signified that someone was returning to the village. She sat up immediately, quickly threw on her blue kimono and pants and then ran to wake Sokka.

"Sokka, Sokka."

"What!" he groaned, "can't you see I'm trying to sleep."

"Sokka can't you hear the horns, someone's returning."

"Hey Katara, I'll bet they'll still be here when I wake up." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and quickly headed to Aang's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," she heard Aang's voice call from within the room. She slowly opened the door and inched her way in. He stood shirtless in front of the wash basin, bending the water to his face. She paused for a moment, gazing at him, he was no longer the scrawny teenager she had remembered, she could see every perfectly formed muscle as he reached for is shirt and pulled it over his head. She held her breath for a moment and suddenly reminded herself that this was Aang she was gawking at. She turned quickly around, her face turning a light shade of pink. Why was she acting like this, it's not like she had never seen him without a shirt before?

"What is it," he asked.

"What," she asked quickly, "Oh…no, uh I mean nothing… absolutely nothing." Aang looked at her a little confused.

"_Okay,_ then why did you knock on my door?"

"Oh, ha, ha," Katara now felt even more awkward then before, "the conk shells…did you hear them," she asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well it means that someone has returned to the village… I can't seem to get Sokka up so I wanted to see if you wanted to come down to greet them with me."

"Sure," he smiled, "I think I kind of have to any way, you know, Avatar duty and all."

Katara chuckled nervously; "of course" she smiled.

* * *

When Katara and Aang arrived at the docks there was already a fairly large crowd gathered in front of them.

"I wonder who it could be," Katara said curiously. Aang shrugged.

"Hey last night on the way back, I noticed a canoe heading toward the village," Aang recalled.

"Really," Katara said shooting him a questioning glance. Aang nodded.

"It looked like it was from the North too," he said.

"Hmm, I wonder who would be returning from the North," Katara questioned. As they walked forward toward the dock the people seemed to clear a path. Katara looked to Aang a little confused.

"I guess they really want you to meet whoever it is Aang," she smiled. Suddenly through the crowd she saw Takashi coming towards her. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in astonishment.

"Takashi," she cried. He ran to her threw his arms around her and spun her around.

"What are you doing here," she asked excitedly, "I thought you were going to be gone for another six months at least."

"My uncle said I could come back," he smiled gazing at her, "and besides, I couldn't stay away." Aang just stood by and watched the two of them reuniting, feeling a bit annoyed by the young man's presence. Katara glanced back to Aang.

"Oh my gosh…Takashi," she cried excitedly, "come here." She pulled him over to where Aang stood. "I want you to meet my very best friend Aang, oh I mean Avatar Aang…Aang this is Takashi."

"Just Aang is fine", Aang replied reaching his hand out to the young water bender, "It's nice to finally meet you Takashi, Katara has told me so much about you…how you helped to rebuild the village." Takashi reached out and shook Aang's hand. Both of them gripped each others hands just a little tighter then normal.

"Yeah well, this is just as much my home as it is theirs," Takashi replied glancing at Katara, "there was really no other choice but to help." Katara gazed at the two as they shook hands and smiled at the sight.

"Oh I'm so excited you two have finally met, this is so great."

"I can't tell you how much she goes on and on about you Aang," Takashi grinned, "_everything_ reminds her of some crazy thing that the two of you did together, I feel like I practically know you already."

"Is that right," Aang said.

"Hey Kat, what was that one story you told me about how you stole that scroll from the pirates."

"Oh, ha-ha that story," Katara, giggled.

"What about the one where you guys got stuck in that crazy cave."

Aang grinned at Katara, "Yeah what about that story _Kat_," he said sarcastically, "remind me again, how did we get out of that cave, I can't seem to recall?" Takashi looked to Katara rather intrigued.

Katara blushed immediately, "ha-ha you forgot Aang," she said nervously, "how could you possibly forget?"

"Forget what," Takashi sighed looking back and forth between the two, "what happened?"

"Well it's just the silliest thing," she laughed, "see this particular cave

"The cave of two lovers," Aang chimed in. Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"What that's what it's called," he said innocently.

"So this cave was cursed," Katara continued, "and it was said that the only way out of the cave was through true love. So we tried to cut through the caves as a short cut to Omashu but we ended up getting separated, Sokka and these musicians got stranded together and then me and Aang got stranded together. Anyway, we tried everything to get out of the cave and nothing worked, and there were absolutely no exits that we could find, the fire on our torch was running out and we were starting to lose hope. And that's when I got a crazy idea." Aang chuckled slightly. Katara rolled her eyes at him once again and continued on.

"Well I started to think about what the musicians had said about true love being the only way out of the cave so I thought maybe if me and Aang," her face blushed slightly, "well I thought that if we…_kissed_ that it would some how get us out of the cave," she said in a rather embarrassed tone.

"Oh that must have been awkward," Takashi grinned, "I can't believe you never told me how that story ended!"

"Yeah Katara," Aang agreed, "How could you _possibly_ leave out the best part?" Katara stared at Aang in confusion, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was being sarcastic.

"So Aang," Takashi said, "what brings you back to the South Pole?" Aang glanced past him and toward Katara.

"It was time to come home," he said softly. Katara smiled at him warmly. Takashi looked at him strangely.

"_Home,_ but aren't you originally an air bender."

"Takashi, you don't understand," Katara replied, "Aang's home…his family…he lost them all in the war…Sokka and I…the South Pole…this _is_ Aang's home…we _are_ his family." Takashi nodded in understanding he offered a hand to Aang.

"Welcome home then Aang," he said.

"You too Takashi," Aang replied, shaking Takashi's hand.

"Technically Aang's lived here a hundred years longer then any of us anyway," Sokka said suddenly "that makes this more his home then anybody else here.

"_Hey,_ I never thought of it that way Sokka," Aang laughed. Sokka made his way over to the group, Momo sitting atop his shoulder.

"I thought you were _sleeping in_ Sokka," Katara teased.

"Yeah well, how could I _possibly_ miss the opportunity to welcome home my little sister's boyfriend."

"SOKKA," she fumed, " he's not my…" Her brother only chuckled.

"So…Takashi…what brings you back to this side of the glacier?"

"Oh uh…some very important business," he smiled gazing in Katara's direction, "um I actually need to speak with your father," he said softly.

"Of course," Katara replied, "he's still home, did you want me to take you?"

"Um, no that's okay," he answered politely, "I have to talk to him alone," he said in a serious tone.

"Oh okay," Katara smiled.

"I'll see you later though," Takashi replied he took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. Katara's face flushed immediately and her eyes switched to Aang's. His face held no emotion but his eyes told quite a different story. She wasn't quite sure but it almost looked like a hint of anger flashed within them, or was it…jealousy. She turned back to Takashi and smiled nervously.

"Right," she sighed, "see you later." Takashi turned to leave heading in the direction of Katara's and Sokka's house.

Katara sighed in relief as the young man left. She gazed back at Aang.

"_So_," he said dryly, "that was Takashi"

"Yup, that was Takashi," she answered.

"He seems kind of…clingy." Sokka gazed at Aang in surprise at his uncharacteristic comment

"_Aang_," Katara exclaimed.

"What," he said, "I'm just saying…unless…of course…that's the sort of thing you like…is it…_Kat._

"Oh Aang please don't call me that," Katara sighed in annoyance.

Aang smirked, "You didn't mind Takashi calling you that."

"Well that's different."

"How?"

"I don't know it just is," she paused observing Aang's look of annoyance, "so what, you don't like him," Katara questioned.

"No I like him…he seems nice, I just…I don't know…he seems kind of phony that's all, like he's trying to impress you or something."

"So…what if he is trying to impress me, what's the big deal?" Aang shrugged.

"You know what it sounds like to me Aang," Sokka interrupted throwing his arm around his friends shoulder; "it sounds to me like you just might be _just _a little bit jealous."

"_What_, "Aang exclaimed, "Why would I be _jealous_, I don't have any reason to be jealous do I Katara."

"Hey, hey, its okay Aang, I understand, you have a crush on my sister and Takashi is competition, it's only natural for you to feel a _little bit_ of jealousy toward the guy."

"Sokka," Aang yelled his face turning red with embarrassment, "I don't have a…..I'm not jealous!" He threw Sokka's arm off of him and stormed away from the siblings

"You keep telling yourself that," Sokka called after him.

"Sokka you are such a jerk sometimes," Katara yelled.

"Hey I'm just kidding with him, he knows that, he should be used to me by now."

"Oh Whatever Sokka," she sighed in annoyance, she ran after Aang.

* * *

Aang was heading over to where Appa was staying, just outside the village.

"Hey Aang, wait," Katara yelled after him, "I'm sorry Sokka was being such an insensitive jerk." she rolled her eyes.

"Sokka's just being himself," he replied.

"Yeah but Sokka can go overboard doing _even _that," she answered. Aang turned to her and shrugged. He kept his eyes on the ground refusing to look at her.

"Aang, you know if you _were_ jealous, you don't have to be… I mean Takashi does like me…a lot…but we _are_ just friends." Aang finally lifted his eyes and gazed into hers.

"Why are you telling me this he asked?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it seemed to bother you….I just wanted to make sure that you knew that there is nothing between Takashi and I."

"Why," Aang asked.

Katara gazed into his grey eyes, "I…I just…. you're my best friend Aang, I care about how you feel," she replied, "and I just don't want you to feel like you have to compete with Takashi… because you don't."

"I see," Aang whispered, "because you and Takashi are _friends_." He gazed deep into her eyes, inching closer and closer to her.

"And _I'm_ you're friend." Katara nodded silently, gazing back into his sparkling grey eyes. Aang reached up and lightly placed a finger just under her chin. He pulled her toward him, leaning slowly forward until their lips were nearly touching.

"Katara," he whispered. She shuddered at the sensation of his warm breath moving past her lips.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"If I kiss you will you get mad," he kept his gaze locked with hers.

"Why do you want to kiss me," she asked softly.

Aang smiled slightly, "Because."

"Because why?"

"Hey Aang," Sokka said suddenly as he came upon the two. Both Aang and Katara jumped apart, trying desperately to conceal they're closeness.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said, "What's up?"

"Uh, did I just walk in on something," Sokka asked giving them both a weird look?

"Yeah right Sokka," Katara laughed nervously, "Aang and I were just about to kiss," she said sarcastically, shooting Aang a mischievous look.

Sokka began to laugh hysterically, "way to get me back guys, you two kissing that's hilarious."

Aang gazed at Katara smiling in amusement; she shrugged and smiled back at him.

"Hey Aang, look you know I was just joking with you about being jealous right."

"Yeah Sokka I know."

"See Katara, I told you he knew I was joking." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighed.

"Whatever," Sokka replied, "look I'm going back home to get some breakfast, are you two going to join me or are you just going to stay here and make out?" He began to laugh again. Katara and Aang glanced at each other in amusement.

"Alright Sokka," Katara sighed, "is it really that funny?" Sokka paused gazing in his sister's direction and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hold on let me think, um, yes!"

"Come on Mr. Comedian," Katara said sarcastically as she and Aang turned to leave, "or I'll give your breakfast to Appa."

"Hey, that's not funny," Sokka said. And he ran after them.

* * *

The three reached the hut just as Soku was saying good bye to Takashi at the front door. Takashi bowed in respect to Soku and then happily shook his hand. Katara looked to her brother in bewilderment.

"Don't ask me," he said. As they approached the house Takashi spotted Katara and much to Aang's dismay he headed in her direction.

"Hey Kat," he said gazing at her lovingly.

"Hi Takashi," she smiled, "it looks like it went well with my father."

"Oh I would say it went according to plan," he said smiling profusely.

"So what did you talk about," Katara asked.

"Well I can't say," Takashi said, "I mean not right now…I will, but just… later." He began to blush slightly. He looked over to Sokka and Aang who stood nearby just staring at the two.

"Well," he sighed, "I have to go, I have things to do, I have to find a place to stay, but I'll see you later okay Kat."

"Yeah see you later Takashi." The young man quickly rushed away.

"Katara," Sokka said, "tell me it's not completely obvious that that guy is in love with you..."

"_Sokka,_" she cried.

"And it looks to me like he is planning something."

"Like what," Katara and Aang both asked simultaneously.

"I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid," Sokka shrugged, "it's just weird you know, he comes back, has some secret urgent business with Dad, something's weird about all of it," he sighed scratching the top of his head. Katara shot her brother a questioning glance.

"I'm sure it must have something to do with the North Pole," she insisted, "why else would he come back so soon?"

"Well then why wouldn't he just tell us that Katara, why be all secretive about it?"

"Well I don't know about you guys," Aang said strategically changing the subject, "but I am awfully hungry!"

Sokka's stomach began to rumble, he grasped it tightly and suddenly displayed a look of famish.

"Ugh me too," Sokka exclaimed, "lets go eat we can talk later."

Katara smiled, grasping Aangs hand, "come on Aang lets go eat." Aang nodded.

* * *

Sokka, Aang and Soku sat at the breakfast table talking as Katara brought out a pot of tea and a plate of flap jacks out to them.

"So, Avatar Aang," the old man sighed, "after talking with Takashi I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to have a feast to honor both yours and his return to the South Pole." Aang stared at him and surprise.

"You know that's really unnecessary," Aang smiled politely, "I don't need a feast."

"Don't be so modest Aang," Sokka exclaimed, "Dad he accepts the feast."

"Sokka," Katara whispered, elbowing him in the arm.

"_What_?"

"Well I insist Aang," Soku said, "after all, you have done many great things; defeating the fire lord bringing peace to the nations it's only fair that we should honor your arrival. I think that we got off to a bad start; after all you are a good friend of both my son and my daughter. I should welcome you as one of the family." he smiled. Aang smiled back, he bowed his head to Soku.

"I'm honored Soku, sir." he replied.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my father," Sokka questioned sarcastically. The old man smirked at his son but ignored his comment. He turned back to the Avatar.

"Besides," Soku continued, "the feast is not just for you it's also for Takashi, he has decided to stay in the South Pole for an extended period of time and I would like to welcome him back as well. He has helped our village much and has been a very good friend to Katara while I was sick. I'm sure Katara has filled you in about all of that." Aang nodded.

"So is that what you and Takashi talked about," Katara questioned, "what was the important business that he needed to discuss with you."

The old man reached to his daughter and lightly brushed his hand along her face. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Father?"

"Oh it was nothing to be concerned about Katara," he smiled.

"So Dad when is the feast," Sokka asked.

"Oh uh tomorrow night," Soku replied.

"What's there going to be to eat?"

"Sokka," the old man turned to his son and smiled, "I don't know yet, is that all you ever think about…food?"

"Well…_Yeah…_what else is there?" Soku chuckled at his son.

"Oh Sokka, what would I do without you?"

"Probably live in a much quieter house stocked to the ceiling with food," Katara said sarcastically.

"_Hey_," Sokka exclaimed. The group began laughing hysterically at Sokka's reaction.

* * *

_Later on that day_

Aang and Sokka walked through the village.

"You know Aang I wouldn't be surprised if Myoshi is hiding somewhere staring at me right now; there is just no way she is gonna last two days. She probably thinks about me nonstop."

"Yeah," Aang smiled, "I bet she's telling that guy over there how much she misses you right now."

"What," Sokka exclaimed, "What guy, where?" Aang pointed. Myoshi was smiling and laughing as she talked to a young water bender named Tien.

"Tien, Tien…I can't believe she's flirting with Tien"

"Uh Sokka it really looks like they're just talking," Aang said.

"_Just talking_… if they're just talking then why is she smiling, why is she laughing, why is she looking at him."

"Sokka calm down buddy," Aang said frantically, "you don't want her to see you loose your cool do you." Sokka took a deep breath.

"You're right, you're right….I'm going to win this bet….but right after I take out Tien!" Sokka ripped out his boomerang and aimed it at Tien. Aang quickly grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him from releasing the weapon.

"Sokka what are you doing?"

"Aang let me go," Sokka yelled.

"Sokka calm down, they're just talking." Sokka's arm relaxed in Aang's grip. He just gazed over at Myoshi. She smiled and flipped her long dark hair back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Sokka sighed longingly.

"Aang," he sighed.

"Yeah, Sokka."

"I gotta get out of here this is too much to take." Aang nodded in understanding. Sokka slowly sleeked away. Aang just chuckled at his friend.

"Poor Sokka," he sighed, "he's got it bad."

As Aang turned to head in the other direction he was suddenly stopped by Takashi.

"Hey Aang," he smiled.

"Oh uh hey Takashi," Aang forced a smile.

"Hey could I talk to you for a second Aang?"

"Uh…sure." The two headed off away from the village.

"You know Aang," Takashi said, "Katara really loves you; you are one of her closest friends. Ever since I have known her all she does is talk about you and the time she spent traveling with the Avatar." Aang glanced to Takashi questioningly.

"I mean you are such a huge part of her life, and I would hate for that to change. Just because…well I mean if Katara..."

"If Katara…what?" Aang asked becoming suddenly interested. Takashi suddenly became nervous.

"I just mean that people change and circumstances change, and it would be a shame if it were to come between such a close friendship," he glanced up at Aang briefly, "I just want Katara to be happy."

Aang shot him a suspicious glance, "_nothing_ could ever come between Katara and me."

"Good I'm glad," Takashi said.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Katara approached them from behind.

"Oh Katara," Takashi smiled grasping her by the hand before Aang even had a chance to greet her, "Come with me I have something I want to show you."

"Well Takashi, I," she glanced over her shoulder to Aang as she was drug away by Takashi.

Aang just watched the two head off. He shook his head. What was it that Takashi was trying to say? What was he getting at? Why in the world would he be worried about something coming between his and Katara's friendship? Who was he, he didn't know anything about them, or how close they were. People change, circumstances change, what was that supposed to mean, did he know something Aang didn't, had Katara's feelings changed; did she confide something to Takashi?

"I have to talk to Katara."

Aang followed in the direction that they had headed. He came upon them in a remote part of the glacier, just outside the village, not far from where Aang had discovered Katara the night he arrived.

"What's this all about Takashi," Katara questioned, "you didn't even give me the chance to say hello to Aang."

"I'm sorry," Takashi apologized, "I' just wanted to spend some time with you, you know just you and me, it seems like ever since he's been back the two of you are joined at the hip." Katara smiled at Takashi's comment.

"Well I haven't seen him in two years; of course I want to spend time with him."

"But Katara," Takashi smiled grasping her hands in his, "didn't you miss me too?"

Katara smiled, "oh of course I missed you Takashi, it's just that…"

"That's all I wanted to hear," he said he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. Aang could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"You know I brought you here for a reason," he said.

"Really," Katara asked nervously. Takashi nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something." Aang's heart froze.

"Katara," he paused gazing into her sparkling blue eyes, "would you do me the honor of…allowing me to escort you to the celebration feast tomorrow."

"Oh," Katara said, "um, that's really sweet Takashi, but I'm sort of already going with Aang."

"You're going with Aang," he said flatly.

"Well yes," she said, "see, he already asked me and I can't just back out on him."

"Well…that's okay," he said softly, "as long as you save me a dance."

"Of course I will," she smiled. Aang suddenly approached them.

"Oh hey guys, I was just looking for Appa, have you seen him around?"

"No Aang," Katara said flatly, "we haven't."

"Oh by the way Takashi," Aang said turning to the water bender, "Soku was just looking for you a few minutes ago, something to do with the planning of the feast tomorrow night, he said he needed some of your input on something."

"Oh…uh…well I guess I better go see what he needs then, I'll talk to you later Katara." She nodded.

"Aang."

"Right, see you Takashi," Aang nodded. He turned back to Katara. She just stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Looking for Appa, huh," she said flashing him and angry gaze

"Katara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was intending to ask you about something and then I overheard the conversation and…"

"It was just too juicy to pass up," she interrupted.

"That's not what I was going to say…"

"What is your problem Aang?"

"I don't have a problem…"

"Yes… you do, you keep spying me every chance you get."

"That's not true Katara…you're overreacting". She glared at him. Aang frowned, maybe Takashi was right, maybe things had changed, maybe she did feel differently.

"Katara I…I just…,"he gazed at her, "I was just worried, Takashi just yanked you away without even a second word, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Katara's gaze softened.

"Oh….well, I'm fine, Takashi just, well you know," she smiled slightly. Aang returned her smile.

"Yeah…,"he grinned, "just one thing," he questioned.

"What's that?"

"Why did you lie to him…why did you tell him that I asked you to go to the celebration feast with me?" Katara shrugged.

"I don't know I just sort did it, I kind of would rather go with you anyway; you are a little bit more fun then Takashi."

"Oh I see how it is," he smiled," so you are just going to assume that poor Aang has no date and that I was just waiting for you to _decide_ to go with me."

"Oh well, Aang," she sighed, "you don't have to; I mean if you already have someone to go with." She batted her eyelashes in his direction. He smiled.

"You just don't _like_ playing fair, is that what it is," he sighed. She smiled sweetly.

"You know I have lines of girls, just waiting for me to ask them." Katara gazed at him with her big blue eyes.

"Alright fine," he sighed, "but only under one condition."

"What's that," she asked.

"You pay me for it," he said slyly.

"_Pay you_," she questioned.

"Yeah!"

"With what?"

"A kiss," he said, "just one kiss." Katara looked at him strangely.

"_A kiss_," she said sarcastically. Aang smiled at her mischievously.

"Alright fine," she said trying to act like it was no big deal, "one kiss." She walked rightup to him and nonchalantly kissed him on the cheek.

"There," she said. Aang began to laugh.

"What," she questioned.

"What do you call that," he asked.

"You asked for a kiss," she replied in an annoyed tone, "I kissed you."

"That was _not_ a kiss that was a peck on the cheek," he replied.

"No…it wasn't…it was a kiss."

"A peck," Aang said rolling his eyes.

"A kiss," Katara replied in frustration.

"Peck"

"Kiss"

"Peck"

"Ahhh, Aang what is your problem, why do you want me to kiss you any way, what's the big…" Suddenly Aang leaned forward grasping her face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She was completely surprised and at first tried to push him away but she quickly gave in to his soft lips. She gradually wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his down and around her waist. They held each other close for a long moment. Aang pulled away from her slowly. He gazed euphorically into her shinning blue eyes.

"See," he whispered, "that was a kiss; I don't know what you think that weak thing of yours was."

"But, Aang," she whispered, "I…I…Why would you…I mean…you kissed me but I don't understand….I thought we were…."

"Friends," Aang finished her sentence almost in disappointment, "right we're just friends." He smiled weakly and turned away from her.

"Aang why did you do that; why did you kiss me like that?" Aang didn't look at her, he didn't even turn around.

"I was just proving a point," he said, "its no big deal." Katara averted her eyes away from Aang.

"So you're saying that it didn't mean anything then," she whispered softly. Aang did not take his eyes away from the snow covered ground.

"No," he whispered, "it didn't…it was just..." She came to him and stood in front of him forcing him to look at her. He reluctantly gazed into her eyes.

"It was just a stupid thing to do," he whispered, "I'm sorry." Katara nodded.

"Well… we better get back," she sighed, "I don't want my father to worry." Aang nodded.

To be continued


	13. Jealousy

**Chapter 13 Jealousy**

The next morning the village was abuzz with activity, everyone was busy preparing for the feast, women were cooking men were setting up and children were decorating. Katara and Myoshi had been supervising the children in their decorations. Although Katara seemed somewhat distracted. Myoshi noticed immediately.

"Hey Katara," she said. Katara didn't answer her she merely stared off into nothing.

"Hey earth to Katara," Myoshi repeated this time waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm, what," Katara said suddenly coming to her senses.

"Geeze Katara what is with you today you are like totally zoned out?"

"Oh, uh nothing," she sighed, turning her attention back to the ribbons and bows that they were putting up for the celebration. Myoshi just gazed at her friend.

"Hey are you sure you're alright," she asked softly, "you know if you want to talk about it I'm all ears." Katara looked to Myoshi and sighed.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anybody," Katara whispered.

"I swear," Myoshi whispered back.

"_Even Sokka_?"

"Especially Sokka," Myoshi swore. Katara glanced around her.

"Okay, come here," she lead Myoshi away from the crowd, and they duckedbehind a nearby hut. Katara began pacing in front of her.

"So what's the scoop Katara," Myoshi asked in intrigue.

"Okay so yesterday Aang and I were outside the village talking and…."

"And…..frogs fell from the sky...uh lighting struck an iceberg….um a unagi ate Appa…Katara what happened?"

"Aang kissed me," Katara said. She gazed at Myoshi with a flustered expression upon her face and wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Wait…what?"

"Aang kissed me," Katara repeated.

"No I heard you the first time, so Katara details," Myoshi smiled, "what was it like to kiss the Avatar?"

"Well," Katara frowned.

"Oh do not tell me the Avatar is a bad kisser."

"Well…not exactly," Katara said, "see the thing is he said that it didn't mean anything."

"Okay….What," Myoshi questioned. Katara shrugged.

"I don't know; we were just joking around and then all of a sudden he kissed me, and it was…a _real kiss, _I mean…it was…"

"One for the books," Myoshi smiled. Katara smiled weakly and turned her eyes to the frozen ground beneath her feet.

"I thought that it was real," she paused,"I mean it felt like he meant it, but then when I tried to ask him why he kissed me he just said that he was just trying to prove a point, the kiss meant nothing, and it wouldn't happen again," Katara shrugged.

"I'm confused…proving a point…what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh," Katara sighed, "I think it's something to do with the difference between a peck and a kiss."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind," she sighed heavily she turned back to Myoshi, "the thing is I'm just so confused now, I mean Aang is my best friend, we have always been close and I can't imagine my life without him. But now…now I don't know how I feel, all of a sudden things are…different and it's just…Oh I don't know how to explain it," Katara huffed and crossed her arms.

"It sounds like you have been feeling like this long before Aang kissed you," Myoshi interrupted. Katara just sighed and gazed up at Myoshi.

"Well Katara, why don't you talk to Aang about how you feel?"

"I couldn't," she exclaimed, "not after yesterday, I mean, he made it clear that he made a mistake by kissing me, and besides I really have nothing to say, I don't even know how I feel, not really."

"But Katara," Myoshi replied, "maybe he didn't mean it… I mean, maybe he is just as confused as you are…maybe kissing you like that made him realize that he cares about you and that scared him." Katara shook her head disbelievingly.

"Do you know how long it took Sokka to admit that he had feelings for me," Myoshi smiled, "I mean seriously admit it?"

"But Myoshi it's not the same, Aang's always been open with his feelings," Katara replied. Myoshi smiled sympathetically and shook her head.

"The hardest thing for anyone to do is admit that they care about someone," Myoshi replied," because there is always a risk that the person you love will not feel the same as you do. Some people take the risk, sometimes they win and sometimes they lose, but they at least took a chance. For most of us the risk feels too high. We are afraid of getting hurt, so we would rather live our lives dreaming about the ones we love then to live with the harsh reality that the one's we love don't love us back. The flipside of course is that by keeping your feelings hidden you never truly find out if the person you love truly has feelings for you or not, you just assume the worst and live without." Katara nodded.

"Do you think that I should ask Aang again about the kiss?"

"Maybe you should just be honest with him," Myoshi replied, "take a risk, you might just be surprised." She smiled at her and winked her eye. Katara smiled back at her. The two headed back to center of town.

"Oh you know what Katara," Myoshi said suddenly,"I almost forgot about those…other bows…uh you go start without me and I'll be right back." Myoshi quickly ran in search of Sokka, she hated to break her confidence with Katara but as far as she was concerned this was an emergency. She arrived at Sokka and Katara's hut and impatiently knocked on the door. It immediately opened and Aang greeted Myoshi.

"Oh hey Myoshi," me and Sokka were just heading out to help with the preparations and…"

"Is that Myoshi," Sokka quickly pushed Aang out of the way and leaned casually on the door frame.

"Oh hey Myoshi, couldn't stay away I see."

"Ugh, not now Sokka," she replied rolling her eyes, "I need to talk to you it's important."

"You hear that Aang, she _needs _to talk to me."

"Yeah Sokka," she replied impatiently, less emphasis on _need_ more emphasis on _talk_. Aang began to laugh.

"Come on," she sighed yanking him by the arm. She led him to the outskirts of the village.

"_Alright_ Myoshi, what's this all about?"

"First promise me you will not say any thing to anybody."

"_Alright_ I swear, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I already promised somebody that I was not going to tell you this and if you go opening your big mouth then I'm the one that's going to look like a jerk."

"Fine Myoshi, I promise I won't tell anybody, warrior's honor."

"Okay," she sighed, "Aang kissed Katara yesterday." She held her breath and awaited Sokka's wrath.

Sokka just stared at her. Myoshi glanced at him questioningly.

"And I think that Katara is in love with Aang but she's afraid to admit it." Sokka didn't say anything to Myoshi.

"Sokka did you hear what I said?"

"Oh I heard you Myoshi," Sokka said, "but it's just not exactly news to me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Look those two have been in love forever," he said, "I'd be more surprised if that was their _first_ kiss."

"But what about Takashi," Myoshi questioned, "I thought that Katara and him were like an item."

"Not as much as he'd like to be," Sokka scoffed

* * *

Aang headed out to the celebration sight without Sokka, since he figured that Myoshi had most likely diverted his attention for the rest of the day. He walked slowly, he was nervous about running into Katara after the day before. He could not believe the fool he had made of himself. He had kissed her like he had wanted to for so long, given himself the opportunity to tell her how he really felt, to tell her that he loved her and what did he do? He just took it back like it meant nothing to him and lied right to her face. He hated himself more then anything at this moment.

As he made his way to the center of town lost in his own thoughts he was suddenly distracted by the sound of a most familiar laughter. He gazed up ward and there he saw her. He was standing on a pedestal of ice and reaching up to tie a bow around a post. Takashi was holding her around the legs so that she would not fall. When she had finished Takashi lowered the ice pedestal.

"Thanks Takashi," she sighed, "I couldn't have done it without you." Aang rolled his eyes. Of course she could have done it without him she was a master water bender after all, why did she feel the need to boost his ego? Why was she always leading him on? Or was she, maybe she really liked Takashi, maybe she even loved him? Aang sneered at the idea. What did she see in Takashi anyway, what could he possibly offer her other then a lifetime of snow and ice; she couldn't possibly be happy with him. He wanted to go and interrupt their pleasant time but wasn't quite sure that he would be welcomed after yesterday's incident so he just hung back and watched them. Katara smiled the entire time that her and Takashi were together, it all seemed rather forced to Aang. Didn'tTakasi know that she liked to argue every once in awhile, didn't he ever disagree with her to see the cute little way her nose wrinkled up when she got mad, didn't he ever challenge her to a bending dual just to get close to her and then let her win to see her smile, did he ever do something that he knew annoyed her just so she'd pay attention to him? No everything with Takashi was agreeable; everything was just so…boring. How could she possibly want to be with Takashi and not with him? Once again, Katara laughed probably at one of the water benders mediocre jokes. Aang sighed heavily he could take it no longer. He marched right over to the two.

"Hi Takashi," he said happily, "Good morning Katara, isn't it just such a beautiful day?"

Katara smiled weakly at him, "Hi Aang."

"My you are in a very good mood this morning," Takashi said.

"Of course," Aang said, "everyone is up and happy, we are all alive and safe, not to mention I have the prettiest date for the celebration tonight," Aang smirked at Takashi.

"You can say that again," Takashi replied glancing over at Katara. Katara blushed, and then glared at Aang for a moment. Aang only smiled in return.

"So Katara," Aang said, "the decorations are looking really nice…me and Sokka were coming to help but then he ran into Myoshi and well…that was then end of Sokka."

"Hey Takashi," someone yelled from far away, "Takashi come here."

"Oh Katara…Aang, excuse me I gotta go." He leaned in and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"See you Takashi," she smiled. Aang rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So Katara,"Aang sighed, "you really like that guy huh"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know," Aang questioned her, "either you do or you don't."

"I _mean_ I don't know Aang," Katara replied in aggravation, "what do you care anyway?"

"Look Katara," Aang said softly, "I don't want to fight with you, but it seems like that's all we've been doing lately, I know I messed up yesterday, but can't we just forget about it." Katara turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Sure Aang…..no problem."

* * *

_Later that night_

Katara stood in front of her mirror getting ready for the feast, she had a special water tribe kimono all picked out but the last second she had decided instead to wear the silk lavender kimono from Bok Choy. Of course it was not made for such cold climates and most likely she would have to cover herself with a warm shawl but she wanted to look different then any one else there, and if anything else she wanted to get to Aang just a little bit. She decided to leave all her hair down for warmth's sake. She just gazed at herself in the mirror when she was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yeah," she called.

"It's me," Myoshi called from the outside.

"Come in," Katara called.

"Hey," Myoshi said, "whoa look at you all dressed up, so who are you trying to impress Aang or Takashi? Katara smiled.

"What am I doing,"Katara sighed, "I'm making a fool out of myself that's what I'm doing I mean did he not clearly say that he wanted to forget all about what happened yesterday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Katara slow down, one thing at a time okay, Myoshireplied,"look your just going to a party, okay." Katara flopped down on her bed and sighed.

"You're right this is stupid," Katara sighed, "Aang is my friend there is no reason why I should feel so nervous about going to a stupid party with my friend."

"Right," Myoshi said, "if anything you should be making him nervous just by wearing a dress like that," she smiled, "come on lets get out of here." Katara smiled back.

* * *

Aang and Sokka waited patiently for the two girls out in the sitting room. Aang was pacing nervously as Sokka looked on in mild interest.

"Hey Aang you're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up," Sokka joked. Aang paused and glanced up at his friend.

"Oh…uh…sorry, I was just…"

"You're not nervous are you," Sokka questioned. Aang looked quickly away from him.

"Me…nervous…no, why would I be nervous…I mean be for real Sokka." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sokka," Aang turned to him suddenly, "does Myoshi usually take a long time to get ready for stuff like this…I mean like when you two are going together?"

"Oh my God," Sokka smiled, "she takes _forever,_ I swear she does it on purpose just because she knows how impatient I am, she likes to torture me; hey why do you ask?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, something someone told me before…"

"What about Myoshi," Sokka glanced at him strangely.

"No...no," Aang laughed, "something about girls, taking forever to get ready…because they want to look perfect so that they can get a guys attention."

"Ohhhh…I don't get it Aang, I already know Myoshi is trying to get my attention, what are you trying to say?"

"I wasn't talking about Myoshi, Sokka I was talking about Ka….I mean I was just curious if it was true…and since Myoshi does care about you I figured I'd ask." Sokka shot him a look of suspicion.

"I was just being hypothetical," Aang said quickly. Suddenly they were both distracted by Katara and Myoshi emerging from Katara's room. As they entered both men were speechless.

"Hey Myoshi," Sokka stuttered turning a light shade of pink, "you look uh beautiful."

"Thanks Sokka," she smiled as she took his arm, "you're not so bad yourself."

Katara slowly made her way over to Aang. Aang awkwardly approached her, blushing slightly, his eyes gleaming as he gazed upon her, wrapped in the familiar silk kimono. The light lavender color was the perfect shade and brought out subtle highlights in her hair and her rich skin tones. She absolutely glowed in the shimmery dress. There was no way that any one was going to be able to take their eyes off of her tonight.

"You look lovely Katara," he said softly.

"Thanks," Aang she whispered back, "and look at you in water tribe colors, Sokka leant you some of his things?"

"Uh yeah," he said glancing down, "I didn't think my casual monk stuff was appropriate for a feast in my honor," he smiled. She smiled back.

"Well you look very handsome," she replied, "it brings out the color in your arrow," she giggled.

"Thanks," he laughed running his hand along his head.

"Alright you two that's enough," Sokka said, "we've established that you both look great can we please go to the party while there is still food left." Aang and Katara looked to Sokka in amusement.

"Yeah sure Sokka no problem," Aang said.

"Geeze your always in such a rush Sokka," Katara smiled. The two headed out the door.

Myoshi gazed at Sokka in question of his sudden out burst.

"You see Myoshi," he sighed pointing in Aang and Katara's direction, "they are totally in love…they just don't know it yet." Myoshi shot him a strange look.

"Oh come on Myoshi, _it brings out the color in your arrow_, who says that? The girl _must_ be in love if she notices that, I mean really." Myoshi smiled.

"No, I agree with you ," Myoshi agreed, "I do think that they have feelings for each other, but why won't they admit it why won't they just tell each other the truth?" Sokka shrugged.

"You make a good point Myoshi, you know I have been watching those two for years wondering that very same thing and up until now Aang's had the excuse of being away from home, but now there is really nothing stopping them from finally admitting how they feel, maybe they just need someone to push them into doing it."

"You mean someone like a nosey older brother," Myoshi grinned.

"Who else could be better," he replied, "of course I'm going to need a gorgeous assistant," Sokka said slyly. Myoshi smiled.

"_Really_," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh yes," he replied, "it would never work without the gorgeous assistant."

"Come on Sokka," she smiled, blushing slightly, "let's get to this party already so we can get started on getting those twotogether."

"Hey wait a second," he said.

"What?"

"Not before we take care of the first order of business."

"First order of business, Sokka what are you talking about?"

"Come here," he said he pulled her toward him and kissed her on the lips.

"Sokka………you are……..such a……..jerk…….."She wrapped her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him. Then she suddenly pulled away from him for a second.

"You know what this means don't you Sokka?" He shrugged as he gazed at her. She smiled.

"I Win," she laughed.

"What you don't win the bet is over," he exclaimed.

"Nope not until midnight tonight," she beamed, "besides I had you crawling on day one!"

"What are you talking about, _Idid not crawl_."

"_Please,_ don't act like you didn't see me talking to Tien, I totally saw you nearly throw your boomerang."

"You flirted with Tien on purpose!"

"I _did not_ flirt with Tien, we were just talking, I did however over exaggerate my laughing when I noticed you watching us, and maybe I did flip my hair an extra few times too, but I _swear_ I was not flirting, we were mostly talking about you, he was asking me about the time you fell in the fishing hole."

"And of course you helped relive my tale of glory."

"Oh Sokka," Myoshi sighed.

* * *

Takashi fumbled nervously with the bracelet that he was planning to give Katara at the feast tonight. He hoped against all hope that she felt the same way as he did, that she would say yes when he asked her to marry him. He quickly tucked the piece of jewelry in his pocket and headed for the gathering of villagers. As he stood amongst the crowd, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Katara walking toward the bonfire, but she was not alone. Takashi frowned it seemed that she was never alone anymore.

She was hand in hand with Aang they were laughing and joking, and talking about things that Takashi was not a part of nor could he ever be. He watched as the two of them sat next to each other by the fire. He couldn't help but feel that the Avatar was coming between him and Katara, slowly stealing her away from him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. The Avatar wasn't there for her all this time, where was he when her father was sick, where was he when her gran gran passed away, where was he when she was rebuilding her village, where was he when she needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her, Aang certainly wasn't he here, but Takashi was.

"Katara must see that," he thought to himself, "Katara must realize that I am the one that's always been there for her."

"My boy," Soku approached Takashi, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous sir," he replied.

"Oh that's normal," Soku replied, "You know the night that I proposed to Katara's mother was the scariest night of my life, I think I felt more brave shipping off for war then I did proposing to that beautiful woman." He smiled up at Takashi.

"You are a good man son, you have always been there for Katara, and I just want to say before the celebration gets started and everything starts rolling along here, that I am honored to welcome you into my family." Takashi smiled at Soku.

"Sir I am honored that you consider me the right match for your daughter."

"Alright it looks like the village has arrived I am going to get started with the announcements," Soku replied, "and don't be nervous." Takashi smiled again. Soku wheeled himself to the front of the crowd.

"Can I please have everyone's attention; thank you." All eyes turned to Soku.

"Okay I just want to thank every one for coming to this very special feast. I want to thank everyone for contributing, all the lovely dishes provided by all the very lovely women of our tribe. And I would like to thank my daughter Katara and hopefully my future daughter in law Myoshi as well as all the children for making the town square look spectacular. And of course as all of you know we are holding this feast to honor two very brave and honorable young men who are very dear to the heart of this village. The Avatar Aang who was saved our village form destruction on more than one occasion, and has brought peace to the world very recently, has returned to us. And also Takashi from the North who has helped us to rebuild our ravaged village has returned as well. We welcome them back with open arms and open hearts. Would you both come up here please?" The two men approached Soku. He smiled at both of them eagerly.

"The village thanks both of you and welcomes you home; alright let the feast begin," he cried.

The music began and people began to dance. Aang immediately sought out Katara but he was too late she was already dancing with Takashi. Aang sighed and fell back into the crowd. Suddenly Myoshi grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. He just gazed at her.

"What are you doing Myoshi, where is Sokka?"

"Don't worry about Sokka," Myoshi smiled, "he's around here somewhere; I want to dance with you for a minute."

"Alright," Aang smiled. Katara and Takashi passed them and Aang's eyes followed the two. Myoshi grabbed his face and forced him to look back at her, "except you want to dance with Katara, don't you," she said.

"Well I…I"

"It's alright Aang," Myoshi whispered, "I can help you out." Aang looked to her questioningly

"Dance us over to them," she whispered. Aang shot her a suspicious grin.

"Come on," she insisted, "just do it ….trust me. Aang did as she said. Just as they were right next to Katara and Takashi Myoshi leaned in close to Aang.

"Now spin me out," she whispered. Aang was rather amused now. But he followed her orders. He spun her out and she was just in front of the other couple.

"Oh Takashi," Myoshi said innocently, "excuse me Katara, may I cut in?" Takashi looked to Katara imploringly. Katara smiled at Myoshi.

"Sure," she said, she shrugged at Takashi. Myoshi then waltzed away with him leaving Aang and Katara alone on the dance floor. Aang smiled at Katara

"Would you like to dance," he asked.

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled.

"Geeze I can't believe that actually worked," he sighed.

"What worked," she asked.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head, "all I can say is Myoshi is a Saint. Katara glanced in Myoshi's direction and then turned back to Aang.

"So," he said, "how's his dancing, is he better then me at that too." Katara just rolled her eyes.

"Do we really have to talk about how jealous you are of Takashi right now, can't we just have fun."

Aang grinned, "Touché No more Takashi I promise."

"Thank you," she sighed.

* * *

Takashi and Myoshi waltzed around the dance floor but Myoshi's attention was strictly on Aang and Katara.

"Hey Myoshi, why did you have to interrupt me and Katara's dance," Takashi questioned.

"I'm sorry…what Takashi," she asked.

"I said why did you interrupt my dance with Katara?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you, why do you think," she snapped.

"You sure don't seem like you want to dance with me."

"Alright I'm trying to make Sokka jealous and he hates you with a passion is that believable."

"Uh I guess."

"Good lets go with that one then."

"Well it's just that I was trying to ask her something really important and I was just getting the courage to do it and then…"

"Excuse me Takashi…" Takashi looked over to see Sokka standing next to him and Myoshi.

"Do you mind if I cut in here," Sokka grinned.

"Hey I don't mind at all," Takashi said backing away quickly.

"So how's it look,"Sokka whispered.

"Sokka are you crazy," Myoshi replied,"now Takashi is free to cut in on Aang and Katara, as long as I had him with me he couldn't cause any problems for them."

"Yeah but then I couldn't get a dance with you."

"Ugh, all you think about is your self."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"How can I only think about myself if I think about you all the time!"

"Really?"

"Okay um everyone I have an announcement to make." Sokka and Myoshi turned abruptly to see Takashi in the front of the crowd.

"If I could please have um Katara come up here to the front," he said nervously.

"Great," Myoshi exclaimed.

"Oh this is not good," Sokka said, "I knew he was planning something!"

Katara glanced over at Aang. He gripped her hand tightly.

"Come on Katara, "Takashi called, "don't be nervous, it's only the entire village." Aang cringed, another of his lame jokes. Katara reluctantly released Aang's hand and walked to meet Takashi in the front of the crowd. Aang followed her stopping at the very edge of the crowd and waiting for what ever ace Takashi held in his sleeve. Takashi turned to her and gazed at her lovingly.

"Okay here goes, Katara you are so beautiful and passionate, you are a fighter and you never give up hope no matter what the circumstance. You have a heart the has no boundaries and you love all people no matter what their nation station or ability. Since the moment that I met you I knew that you were perfect in every way that no other could every fill my heart." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. He knelt down on one knee before her. He held it out to her wrist.

"Katara it is tradition in my tribe for a man to carve the emblem of his family crest onto a necklace charm to signify the marriage engagement. I know how important your mother's necklace is to you, so would you please accept this bracelet as a symbol of our engagement," he gazed up at her this time with tears in his eyes, "Katara…will you be my wife?" He clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Katara just stared at him in disbelief.

"Takashi I...I…I don't know what to say," she sighed, "I…I mean it's beautiful, she glanced over at her father he was smiling, she looked to Sokka and Myoshi they just stared in shock and then she saw Aang. His eyes transfixed on her. And his face displayed such a look of agony and longing. He just shook his head as if in shock. She wanted to run to him but Takashi was holding her hand and wouldn't let it go. Suddenly Aang turned away and disappeared in the crowd. At the sight of him leaving tears began forming in Katara's eyes. She didn't want this she didn't want any of this. Takashi was her friend why was he asking her to marry him. Everything was happening to fast and all she wanted to do was run away.

Takashi of course mistook her tears for those of happiness.

"It's okay," he smiled wiping them away, "it's alright" Katara shook her head.

"No Takashi, no it's not alright, I can't do this…it's to fast …I need time to think about this…I just need some time….Please."

Takashi frowned, "okay," he whispered, "take all the time you need." Katara backed away from him and ran from the party.

To be continued


	14. The Discovery

**Chapter 14 The Discovery**

Aang stood gazing up at the twinkling stars above. He sighed deeply as he began to go over again and again in his mind the events that he had just witnessed; Takashi down on one knee fastening a bracelet around Katara's delicate wrist, proposing to her. He closed his eyes tightly and brought his hands to his head in sudden anguish. Why had he ever come back here? He should have known that she would have moved on by now.

"Moved on, ha," he paused for a moment, "she never even knew how I felt; she had nothing to move on from!" He turned to the little lemur that was now sitting beside him in the snow watching him pace back and forth. "I am such an idiot Momo." Momo only squeaked in response

Aang's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft sobbing coming from somewhere off in the distance. Slowly he crept down along the beach until he came to a steep bluff. As he came to the edge of the bluff and peered down onto the lower beach he spied Katara sitting alone by the water looking up at the glowing moon crying. Aang immediately floated down from the bluff and sat beside his best friend.

"Katara," he whispered softly placing a hand upon her shoulder, "what's wrong."

"Aang," she said quickly wiping her eyes, "Nothing's wrong I just…." Aang gently slipped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"You can tell _me_," he whispered. Katara laid her head softly upon Aang's shoulder.

"It's Takashi," she stated. Aang's heart sank for a moment with the mention of his name.

She held up the water nation bracelet that Takashi had given her, emphasizing the hand carved charm.

"He asked me to _marry_ him Aang," she said staring up at her best friend, her eyes wide, "_to marry him." _

"Well…what did you say Katara," Aang asked looking away from her and off into the distant frozen landscape.

"Well I", she gazed at Aang a moment unable to decipher his emotions, "I told him that I needed some time to think about things," she replied.

"Do you want to marry Takashi?"

"Well that's the thing," she said softly, "All my feelings are so…confusing right now…I mean Takashi and I are friends…I had no idea that he was going to come back here to ask me to marry him…all this is just happening too fast."

"Katara," Aang paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "do you love Takashi?" Katara paused for a moment pondering Aang's question.

"Well…I do love him," she sighed. Aang's heart sank to his stomach. "But I feel like I love him the way I love Sokka," she continued, "I mean I care about him a lot and I want him to be happy…and I really don't want to hurt him but…" She paused gazing up into the clear night sky, "_I_ _know _if I did marry him, he would always be there for me and he would always love me, but I just don't think it's right… She turned to Aang tightly grasping his hand in hers. He felt his face warm as she looked to him imploringly with her deep blue eyes.

"What should I do Aang," she asked, "do _you_ think I should marry Takashi?" Aang's heart plummeted and he slowly looked away from her.

"I…I think you should follow your heart Katara…. no matter what." More then anything Aang wanted Katara to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Thanks Aang," she replied as she lay her head back on his shoulder. Aang then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Maybe she would agree to be Takashi's wife in the morning but for now she was still his Katara, as she would always be in his heart.

As they sat together in the snow, Katara gracefully raised a glistening stream of water out of the sea and began manipulating its shape. Aang watched her as she softly twisted and twirled the element. She was especially beautiful in the moonlight. He would have given anything to make this moment last forever. Aang slowly pulled another stream of water up next to Katara's gradually intertwining it with hers till the two streams became one. As he did this, Katara glanced at him curiously. He sighed suddenly allowing the water to fall.

"Katara," he said, "it's getting kind of late, maybe we should get back."

"I don't want to go back," she whispered, "not yet…. I don't want to face Takashi just yet."

"Alright," Aang replied, "we'll stay here…hold on." He stood suddenly and walked over to Appa who had been sleeping nearby. He quickly air bended himself onto Appa's saddle and picked up a heavy fur blanket. He then jumped down from the bison and came back to where Katara was sitting. He gently draped the blanket around her shoulders and then leaned himself up against a nearby rock. Aang just gazed up at the glowing stars in the clear night sky. He longed so badly to tell her how deeply that he loved her. As he lay there lost in his thoughts of her he was suddenly disturbed by Katara crawling up next to him. He looked down at her in surprise and smiled. Katara just cuddled up next to him spreading the blanket over him as well. Aang put his arm around her and she nestled her head on his chest. It was all too much for Aang; he was drowning in his love for her. Now having her laying beside him once again, feeling her warm breath on his neck, the soft curve of her body leaned up against his, and her silky hair brushing up against his chin, he could no longer keep his emotions to himself.

"Katara," he whispered, "Katara I have to tell you something." Katara did not answer him. Aang looked down upon her, she was fast asleep. He smiled slightly at the sight of her and then leaned in to kiss her lightly on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered softly. He then rolled over to his side to face her, she was so peaceful. Gently he wrapped his opposite arm around her waist and gazed at her until he fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning_

Sokka was awakened by a loud pounding on his front door and Takashi yelling from outside. "Come on Katara," he called, "open the door I just need to talk to you" Sokka ignored the young man's pleas hoping that maybe if he just ignored him he would give up for the time being and go away.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Takashi called.

"Damn it," Sokka mumbled under his breath. He forced himself out of bed and stumbled to the front door. He flung it open and glared at Takashi.

"Are you aware that it is the middle of the night and people are TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Look I'm sorry Sokka; I just need to see Katara."

"Katara isn't even here, Takashi."

"Not here, what do you mean she's not here, didn't she come home last night?" Sokka just stared at Takashi.

"Listen, Katara is fine," he sighed, "she can take care of herself and besides Aang is probably with her any way."

"What Aang is with her…they're together!" Sokka grimaced as he realized his mistaken slip of tongue.

"Takashi it's no big deal, they go off alone together all the time." Takashi's face contorted in anger. Sokka silently cursed himself for yet another misspoken comment. "So this is why she needed time to think things over," he yelled, "she's been running off with Aang behind my back all this time."

"Takashi it's not what you think…I mean…I didn't mean it to sound…they're just friends…Takashi." But it was too late the young benders mind had been decided and he was already storming off to find Katara and Aang.

"Just great," Sokka sighed to himself, "Katara will surely pay me back for this one." He ducked back into the house and flopped down into a nearby wooden chair leaning his cheek against his fist. He stared longingly to his open bedroom door wishing that he could just crawl back into his bed

Sokka sighed in silent defeat, "stupid Katara and her stupid love life." There was no possible way he was going to get anymore sleep tonight, not with Takashi stalking Aang and Katara in a blind and jealous rage. Of course it was probably mostly his own fault for giving Takashi the wrong impression of what they were doing to begin with. Sokka rolled his eyes at the thought of Katara literally biting his head off for accidentally ratting her out. He stood quickly, and ran to his bedroom to get dressed. There was no way he was going to end up getting the blame for this, at least not all the blame anyway. With one last look at his warm soft bed Sokka reluctantly left the house and trailed after Takashi.

Aang tugged at the heavy blanket in his half conscious state in a futile attempt to shield himself from the icy artic wind. The fact that he was laying on a sheet of ice to begin with, didn't seem to help his efforts much. He rolled to his side bringing his arms and legs closer to him in an attempt to keep them warm. He was suddenly taken by surprise when a warm arm slipped gently around his waist and he heard a discreet moan as Katara adjusted her sleeping position beside him. In his sleep he had forgotten the events of the night before, how they had talked all night and then fallen asleep together under the stars wrapped in each others arms. His eyes shot open and he turned to face her sleeping form. She had such a peaceful expression and the rosy pink of the rising sun lightened her features perfectly, making her seem almost like an angel lying there beside him. She was absolutely breathtaking. He gently wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and closed his eyes once more. "Today is the day," he thought to himself. Today he was going to tell her that he loved her, before she answered Takashi's proposal.

As suddenly as the thought had crossed his mind a huge amount of ice cold water suddenly fell from nowhere and over top of Aang and Katara, soaking them to the bone and waking them immediately. They both jumped to their feet in shock and surprise.

"What the heck just happened," Katara cried.

"I have no idea," Aang cried, he came up to Katara and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Morning Sunshine," Takashi smiled at Katara. His eyes darted to Aang and his smile vanished, "Avatar"

"Takashi," Katara cried, her eyes wide in shock, "did you just soak us?"

"Well I thought after last night the two of you might be in need of a cold shower." Katara's face turned red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Takashi this is not what it looks like," she said softly.

"Are you absolutely sure that it is not what it looks like Katara, cause from where I'm standing it all looks pretty obvious to me."

"What's obvious Takashi," she yelled, "what is it exactly that you are implying that I've done."

"Oh come on Katara," Takashi said pointing accusingly at Aang as he spoke, "since the moment _he_ came back, you two have been lost in your own little world together, holding hands, telling your little inside jokes, flirting like there's no one watching."

"Takashi," Katara defended, "Aang and I are _friends_."

"Friends Katara, _friends_...you both seemed a little more than friendly a minute ago." Katara was left speechless in the wake of his accusations

"What's the matter you have nothing to say?"

"That's enough Takashi, you've made your point," Aang interrupted. He immediately came between Takashi and Katara pushing Takashi away slightly with a hand to his chest

Takashi sneered at Aang smacking his hand away violently, "Who are you to tell me when _I've_ said enough."

"Takashi please," Katara pleaded now with tears brimming in her eyes. Takashi ignored Katara completely and focused in on Aang. He came up directly in Aang's face.

"Who are you to defend her at all, you have been gone for two years, who do you think defended her when you were no where to be found, who do you think protected her, who do you think comforted her?" Aang was rocked by the truth in Takashi's words. He turned to Katara with immense guilt and sadness in his eyes he turned back to Takashi who was now glaring at him.

"Takashi," Katara cried, "don't you dare condemn Aang for things that you know _nothing_ about." She glared at him with tears in her eyes. Takashi was taken aback by her outburst. He gazed at her hurt expression; he glanced back at Aang, who also displayed pain in his eyes. Obviously he had struck a nerve. It seemed that Aang's leaving was a painful memory for _both _of them.

"Whatever," he yelled and turned to walk away. Katara turned to Aang she reached for his hand and grasped it tightly in hers.

"Aang," she said softly, "I know you feel guilty for leaving but don't, you had to go, I know you had to, it doesn't matter what anyone else says, or thinks." Aang turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Don't you regret it for a second," she sighed. She paused just gazing at Aang.

"I have to go after Takashi," she said, "I have to make things right with him okay." Once again Aang felt his heart plummet to his stomach. It almost seemed as though it was inevitable for them to be apart. He was planning to tell her how he felt this morning; he was planning to tell her that he was in love with her, and now this. It felt as if everything in the world were trying to keep them apart.

"Hey Aang," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Sokka paused next to him out of breath from running.

"Hey Aang did I miss the fireworks…hey uh did you know you're all wet." Aang rolled his eyes and air bended himself dry.

"Aang where is Katara," Sokka asked curiously.

"She's off talking to Takashi," he replied in an emotionless tone.

"Aang are you alright," Sokka questioned noticing his friend's glum disposition.

"I'M FINE SOKKA, LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled. Sokka just eyed Aang.

"Aang," he said softly, "why don't you just admit it already, I mean what exactly is it that's stopping you?" Aang looked in Sokka's direction curiously.

"Admit what Sokka?"

"Come on Aang; don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." He paused stepping in front of Aang and forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Don't forget I've been around you guys _forever,_ I've seen every lingering glance and every goofball smile, and the flirting," he rolled his eyes, "god help me, the constant flirting." Aang's face began to blush.

"Don't act like _I_ can't tell that you're in love with my sister."

"Sokka I…uh," Aang started.

"Hey, its okay, what I don't understand is why you haven't said anything to her yet."

"It doesn't matter now," Aang sighed; "she's going to marry Takashi."

"Wait…she said that, she actually said she was going to marry Takashi."

"Well no…she didn't _say_ it Aang replied, but…"

"Aang, Katara is not going to marry Takashi."

"What, how do you know that?"

"Because, she doesn't love him…." he smiled knowingly, "she loves you buddy."

Aang's heart began to race. He shook his head in disbelief.

"How do you know that," he asked fervently.

"What are you blind," Sokka questioned, "it's only completely obvious, she talked about you only everyday that you were gone; she looks at you the exact same way that you look at her and did you know she stares at you when you're not looking, I swear to God; I've caught her doing it."

"So Katara loves me….you're telling me that Katara loves me." Sokka nodded smiling at his friend in amusement.

"Well…what should I do Sokka?

"For starters, you should go after her and tell her how you feel before she does say yes to that dope Takashi if you haven't told her by now she just might."

To be continued


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 15 The Truth**

"Takashi please just wait," Katara called after him.

"Why," he yelled.

"So I can explain," she replied.

"Explain what exactly Katara," he yelled. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Do you know that I came back here only for you, only to ask you to marry me, only to have you turn me down?"

"Well what did you expect Takashi," Katara yelled, "I mean it's not like you ever let _me_ in on your plans, _what_, did you just one day think 'hey maybe I'll propose to Katara she's got nothing else better to do then get married, I mean what was I supposed to do Takashi, just swoon into your arms, just instantly fall in love with you." She turned away from him. She walked a few feet away sighed and sunk down into the snow. Takashi slowly followed her and silently sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be," she whispered, "if anybody should be sorry, it should be me." Takashi gazed at her questioningly.

"You are a good man Takashi, and anyone should feel lucky to have _you _want to marry them."

"But….not you," he whispered sadly looking away from her. She grasped his hand tightly and gazed at him tears slowly forming in her eyes. With her other hand she gently pressed the bracelet into his palm.

"I'm so sorry Takashi, please forgive me." He nodded sadly, tears streaming down his face.

"It's because of him isn't it," he whispered, "you've been in love with him all this time haven't you." She averted her eyes from his but did not answer him. He turned his eyes to the bracelet in his hand.

"I should have known by the way you've always talked about him, I should have seen it," he tuned back to her, "love is blind I guess."

"I'm sorry Takashi," Katara repeated.

"Don't be," he said. He quickly stood and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Katara did the same.

"What will you do now Takashi," she asked.

"Well," he sighed, "I think I'm going to head home."

"You mean North," she questioned.Takashi nodded.

"I'm sure my family misses me," he looked to Katara sadly, "I _will_ miss you though Katara."

"I'll miss you too Takashi," she sighed. She drew him close and gave him a warm hug. Takashi wrapped his arms around her tightly, eagerly accepting the farewell embrace.

* * *

Aang arrived just in time to see Katara and Takashi wrapped in one another's arms. 

"No," Aang sighed, "I'm too late." He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe; all he knew was that the woman he loved was in the arms of another man. It was too much to see he couldn't take it he had to leave. He turned quickly and ran back in the direction that he had come, back to the village and back to Sokka and Katara's hut. He hastily entered and ran to his room. Myoshi and Sokka leapt at his entrance

"Aang," Sokka cried out, "What happened with Katara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Aang cried. He grabbed his carry on and began shoving things in.

"Aang what are you doing," Myoshi questioned.

"I'm leaving the South Pole," he said simply.

"Why," Myoshi asked softly coming up to him and grasping his hand in hers. Aang paused briefly and gazed up into her eyes.

"Because, there is nothing left for me here," he said softly. He pulled his hand away from her and continued to pack. Myoshi gazed at Sokka imploringly.

"So what, you're just going to leave," Sokka said a hint of anger in his voice, "your not even going to say goodbye to her, are you really willing to just wreck your friendship like that?"

"SOKKA, don't you get it," Aang cried, "I don't want to be her friend, it's not enough anymore….I can't stay here and see her with someone else… it's just too hard." He threw his carry on over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Well that's just great Aang," Sokka yelled, "at the hint of difficulty, you just bail." Sokka glared at Aang, "you know I only wish that we had it that easy, I wish I could just fly off and not deal with anything too!" Aang did not say a word; he continued to face the door. Sokka just stared at him, hoping that he would just turn around.

"Do you even realize what you are doing," Sokka continued to yell, do you even realize that you are going to break her heart if you just take off." Aang just shook his head.

"Wow Aang," Sokka said softly, "you're right, you must not want to be her friend cause you certainly are not acting like it."

"Tell her I'm sorry," Aang sighed. He exited without a second glance.

"Sokka we have to stop him," Myoshi cried. Sokka only shook his head.

"His mind is made up Myoshi, and apparently so is my sister's…there is nothing we can do now."

* * *

_A Few hours later_

Katara quickly ran in the direction of her house. It had been hard for her to say good bye to Takashi but now it was over. As she ran she thought back to Takashi's words, 'you've been in love with him all this time haven't you?' She had not replied to his question but in her heart she had come to realize that the statement was true. For the past few days she had been so confused by her feeling's for Aang, but now for the first time everything seemed clear. She was in love with Aang and had been since before he left the South Pole, she had just been so afraid to admit it even to herself. Afraid perhaps of losing the friendship that she had come to cherish, but maybe they could be so much more, maybe friendship was the first step into something even greater.

She happily flung open the door and bounded in. She headed straight for Aang's room. Myoshi and Sokka followed her. She found it empty not just of Aang but also of all his things. She gazed around the room in puzzlement.

"Hey Sokka where is Aang, why is all his stuff gone?"

"Katara," Sokka gazed at her remorsefully, "what exactly happened this morning with Takashi and Aang."

"Well, they almost fought over me," she said guiltily, "but I managed to calm them down. Takashi was really upset we had a real long talk and he's actually okay with the fact that I turned him down….he decided to go back North."

"Okay, okay, just hold on a minute," Sokka said, "let me get this straight…you did just say that you turned Takashi down right…I did hear that correctly right."

"Well…_ yeah_," Katara said, "why?"

"Oh Katara," Myoshi said sympathetically.

"What," she asked curiously, "what's going on."

"Katara," Sokka said softly, "Aang...he thought…well he must have misinterpreted something that he saw he thought that you had accepted Takashi's proposal…Katara…Aang left." Katara's world literally came crashing down around her.

"What," she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"He left Katara," Myoshi repeated tears forming in her own eyes, "he was so upset about you and Takashi."

"No…no, Aang wouldn't…he wouldn't just leave…not without saying goodbye, he just wouldn't. I don't believe you."

"Katara…," Sokka tried to comfort his sister.

"No, Appa is still here, I'll prove it," she ran out the door.

"Katara wait," Sokka cried. He started to run after her.

"Sokka let her go," Myoshi grabbed him by the arm; "she has to see for herself." Sokka nodded and draped an arm around Myoshi's shoulder.

* * *

Aang stood atop Appa's saddle securing his bags and supplies. He then made his way to the reigns of the beast. He paused a moment gazing out to the distant horizon. 

"Well," he sighed, "where should we go Appa?" The bison groaned in discontent.

"You're right," Aang sighed, flopping back onto Appa's soft fur, "nowhere is far enough." Appa groaned again. Aang leaned up on his elbows.

"What am I supposed to do Appa, just sit back and watch her marry that…that water bending…Ahhh…I DON'T CARE…if she wants him she can have him." He quickly sat up and grabbed hold of the reigns.

"Yip, Yip!" Appa groaned in annoyance and refused to move.

"APPA," Aang yelled, "YIP, YIP!" Despite Aang's insistence Appa lay down upon the snow and refused to move.

"Appa, what are you doing boy," Aang cried. He started to yank on the reigns in an attempt to get the beast to rise. Appa reacted by tossing his head and causing Aang to fall forward. Aang was flipped over the top of Appa's head with the reigns still wrapped around his wrists. He was left dangling face to face with the ornery beast.

"Appa what did you do that for," Aang asked angrily. The beast growled at him impatiently. Aang turned his face from the bison in disgust.

"Ugh, Appa what have you been eating?" The bison whimpered at his comment.

"Sorry boy," Aang chuckled. He carefully worked his hands lose from the reigns and fell to the ground in front of Appa. The bison sniffed at him. Aang reached up and pet him gently on the chin.

"What's the matter boy," he asked, "don't you want to leave?" He sighed heavily thinking back to Katara once more.

"Either do I," he whispered softly, "but we don't have a choice boy, it's either this or stay here and be the best man at Katara's wedding, and I know you don't want to torture me, _do_ you boy?" The bison reluctantly stood.

"Thanks boy," Aang sighed. He air bended himself onto Appa's head and grabbed the reigns.

"Yip. Yip."

* * *

Katara ran to the place where Appa had been staying, but when she got there, all she found were footprints and a large imprint in the soft snow where the bison had previously been sleeping. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't be. 

"No, no ,no," she muttered. She slowly sank down upon the flattened snow. "Why would you leave," she whispered, "why would you leave me before I could tell you?" She silently gazed up into the pale blue sky. She could feel the warm tears flowing down over her smooth and rosy cheeks and she did not attempt to wipe them away. As she sat lost in her grief she suddenly felt a hand fall gently upon her shoulder. She turned abruptly to see Aang standing behind her. She stood quickly and wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here," she asked indifferently, trying desperately to hide her emotions, "shouldn't you be miles away by now?"

Aang just gazed at her, unsure exactly of how he should answer her.

"In my hurry to leave, I sort of forgot…Momo," he smiled nervously. He turned his eyes to the snow covered ice below his feet.

"I see," she said impassively, "so…you go out of your way to come back for Momo, but you make it a point to not say good bye to me," her voice faltered slightly, "you didn't even tell me that you were leaving, or why you were leaving, or if you were even coming back at all." Her tears began to fall again she could not stop them but she no longer cared if he saw them. Aang held his breath at the sight of her tears he couldn't stand to see her so upset and knowing that he was the cause of it was absolutely unbearable.

"Katara," he whispered looking down and away from her, "I…I didn't mean to hurt you, I just….I didn't want to get in the way of you and Takashi…if I stayed…I"

"If you stayed maybe you would have known that there wasn't going to be a me and Takashi," she yelled the tears now streaming down her face. Aang looked up to her in surprise and confusion.

"Katara are you saying that you and Takashi are not getting married?"

"Why did you leave," she demanded coming right up in his face.

"Why uh…I," he responded in surprise and nervousness.

"Why did it bother you to see me with Takashi?"

"Well I...I...I."

"And that kiss…" she suddenly remembered, "you said it meant nothing…were you lying?"

"Katara," he said backing up from her slowly "I…I can't answer them all at once."

"Oh and the spying, and the little hints of jealousy, and the…"

Aang suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately upon the lips. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pressed her closer to him. Katara was taken by surprise but immediately gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. He brought a hand to her face gently caressing her cheek and wiping the tears from her eyes. He pulled back slowly and gazed lovingly into her cerulean eyes.

"Katara," he said softly, "I love you…I have for so long."

"Aang," she whispered softly, meeting his gaze, "why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I can't tell you how many times I've tried," he replied, "how many times I've wanted to." Katara smiled at him warmly, she brought her hand to his face and lightly brushed her fingers across his jaw. Her touch sent chills down his spine.

"I love you too," she whispered softly, "I realized just how much when you came back." Aang smiled at her.

"You love me," he replied. Katara smiled at him and nodded.

"I love you so very much Aang." Aang smiled at her lovingly, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well it's about time you two admitted you were in love."

Aang and Katara quickly turned to see Sokka leaned up against Appa with his arms crossed. Myoshi ran up beside him a few moments later.

"What did I miss,"Myoshi asked slightly out of breath.

"Oh nothing," Sokka sighed sarcastically, "just these two love birds in a lip lock, you know, nothing, _NEW_."

"SOKKA," Katara laughed sending a ball of snow in his direction. Sokka quickly ducked. The snowball whizzed right past Myoshi just barely missing her. Myoshi turned to Katara in surprise, Katara grinned sheepishly.

"Oops sorry, Myoshi," she sighed.

"Hey Katara do you think you could at least _try_ to avoid taking my fiancé's head off with your crazy water bending," Sokka smirked.

"Hey Sokka I didn't do it on purp…."

"Wait a minute," Myoshi interrupted Katara. She turned to Sokka her eyes wide with intrigue, "What was that you just said?"

"What," Sokka smirked, "that Katara nearly took your head off?"

"No after that."

"What that she's a crazy water bender?"

"No before that."

Ohhhh," he sighed sarcastically, "that she should avoid trying to hit you next time."

"SOKKA!"

"Oh you don't mean that little part where I called you my fiancé do you, cause you know that was just a slip of the tongue, you know how it is," he smiled at her mischievously. Myoshi smiled back at him.

"You are such a jerk," she whispered.

"Yeah but I am you're jerk," he smiled, "and you're stuck with me." Myoshi laughed at his response.

"So what do you say," he questioned, "do you think you would mind putting up with me for the next _Oh_ fifty or sixty years?" Myoshi smirked at Sokka.

"Oh I think I'm up to the challenge," she sighed. She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"WooHoo," Sokka cried out suddenly, "do you hear that Aang," he yelled running over to him, "I'm getting married!" Myoshi just shook her head in amusement.

"Congratulations Sokka," Aang smiled.

"Katara," Sokka exclaimed, "she said yes, she said yes, oh yeah I'm getting married!"

"Sokka," Katara sighed her eyes tearing up a little, "I'm so happy for you." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Katara," Sokka replied. Aang came up beside Katara. Sokka turned to him and smiled.

"You," he said pointing a finger at Aang. Aang gazed at him questioningly.

"I take it you plan on sticking around now." Aang glanced over at Katara and gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I would say that staying is defiantly the best option," Aang replied.

"Good," Sokka said.

"Unless of course Katara talks me into taking her somewhere exotic for our honeymoon,"Aang grinned in her direction, "you know, where there's no snow." Katara turned to him instantly.

"Aang are you…are you saying?"

"Katara," he said softly, "I have loved you for so long, you are everything to me; there is no one else in this world that I would rather spend my life with then you." She gazed at him her eyes welling up with tears. Aang smiled, he gently wiped her tears away.

"I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night, I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, I want my children to have your eyes and your smile, I want to be next to you when I'm an old man…Katara…I want to marry you." Katara took a deep breath.

"Oh Aang," she whispered wiping a tear from her eye, "I don't know what to say, I…I…I mean …"

"How about saying yes Katara," Myoshi called out, "seriously what are you waiting for?"

Katara glanced over at Myoshi; she then turned back to Aang and smiled.

"Of course I will Aang," she said softy. Aang grinned.

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled. Aang threw his arms around her and spun her around. He kissed her excitedly on the cheek. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Aang to show me up," he sighed.Myoshi gazed at him and shook her head in amusement.

"Sokka," she smiled, "shut up," she quickly pulled him forward and kissed him. Sokka just chuckled.

_The End_

_Epilogue _

Sokka and Myoshi got married a few months later, and a year after that they had a daughter named Ky-Li

Aang and Katara later married in a large celebration held in the South Pole. All the world leaders, including Fire Lord Zuko, were invited as it was the marriage of the Avatar. After the wedding the two left the South Pole and traveled the world. Two years after their marriage Katara had twins, a boy named Liam and a girl named Trinity. Liam was discovered to be a water bender like his mother and Trinity was an air bender like Aang. Shortly after the birth they returned back to the South Pole. Here they set up a permanent home because Katara wanted her children to grow up knowing their family. Every once in a while, however, Aang would whisk Katara away to some far off place with no snow, just for a change of scenery.

If you liked this story don't forget to read the sequel When Life gives You Fluff. It's still a work in progress. Ecanus


End file.
